The Queen
by lemondropseverus
Summary: The parliament forces King Henry VIII to marry a person of royal blood.He chooses a mysterious foreign princess...Who is she and how will she manage to be his wife? Read all this in a story of passion,love and ambition, where a young girl changes a king
1. Princess Kat

_AN: I have started to write this story because I love The Tudors, and because I wanted to put Henry the VIII in a series of different situations that he would normally encounter.Obviously , the story is not history compliant ... if you want a year to place the action i would say 1531 ( Katherine of Aragon is still at court, the Legatine Trial is almost finished and the king wants to marry Anne Boleyn)  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors (sadly) , yet I own Princess Katherine and the plot (YAY!) and Quadrilater, which is a product of my imagination.  
_

_Advice: Have fun while reading it!  
_

* * *

**Chapter one : Princess Kat **

**or How to be a Woman**

The sun shone on the marble castle marking the beginning of a day that would definitely change the course of history. Its empty halls cold not know that at exactly 8 o'clock the envoys from England would come to take their mistress; their beautiful, young mistress.

"Katherine! Katherine!" a powerful voice rang through the castle disturbing the deadly silence. "Where could that girl be?" the man asked the beautiful woman next to him.

"You know her, George… she is probably in the woods…or at the stables… or God knows where..." The lady answered softly smiling at the man.

King George I of Quadrilater had a very fulfilling life. He was the king of an island located in the freshly discovered New World whose natural resources produced a fruitful economy , he was loved and recognized by his people and he was about to marry his youngest daughter , Katherine, to the king of England.

Previously a subject to the Holy Roman Emperor, George had always been a skilled fighter and a trustworthy general, so it came as no surprise when he managed to convert the savage population of his island in a fairly civilized one. He was a good diplomat convincing the kings of Europe to recognize the land he was ruling over and a decent organizer, building schools, manufactures, farms, harbours, and churches professing the Catholic Faith among his subjects. He had managed to transform an unproductive land in Europe's first weapon producer, so George I was a force to be taken into account amongst European kings.

He and his wife, Margaret, a fair woman with a sweet, gentle character, had been blessed with two daughters: Armanda and Katherine. Armanda resembled her mother in many ways: she was well-read and gentle, liked to dance and have guests, knew how to care for a household and had never taken the Lord's name in vain. She loved being a woman and wanted nothing to do with politics, wars or other manly things she considered barbaric. Three years earlier she had married one of the rulers of the New World and lead a peaceful, careless life with her husband and her two children.

Katherine or Kat as she was called by everyone but her parents, was a 17 year-old girl who was the human equivalent of a spitfire. With long, wavy auburn hair and deep blue eyes, with fair skin and slim figure she was the dream of any man. That until he truly knew her. By the standards of the time Kat was a rebel. She liked to ride horses in the way that men did, she loved to sword fight, she had never attended masses, cooked, cleaned, knitted anything and above all she loved politics. Her private teachers agreed unanimously that had she been a man she would have wisely ruled any country.

"Daddy!" a slim figure leaped in George's arms and the king smiled at the sight of his youngest child." I have just returned from the stables… they have brought the new horses… they are simply spectacular!" Kat said excited but was interrupted by one of the queen's ladies in waiting.

"Your Majesties, the envoys from England have arrived and are waiting in the dinning hall." The lady said respectfully and bowed.

"We will join them shortly…" Queen Margaret said softly motioning her daughter to walk in the opposite direction by her.

Kat knew that this was the moment she had always feared. Her mother was about to say goodbye and the young princess did not know how to respond. She had always shared a secret bond, an indestructible one for that matter, with her mother. Unlike other royal families where the offspring was sent at a young age far from home, both Armanda and she were kept close to the family. They were actually brought up and educated by Queen Margaret who showed them tenderly the ways of the world.

"My child…" the queen began when they reached the garden. "It is time for you to go far from home, to build up your own family and to take care of your own subjects." she said quite formally.

"Mother …" Kat said embracing her mother. "I… I don't want to leave… I heard that the king is cruel and unfaithful… "The girl said in despair.

"Katherine, the last lesson you have to learn before going to foreign land is that often a sovereign has to put the well being of his people before his own comfort. Your father and I have no male heirs so when we are summoned to God we have to pass on the kingdom to our daughters. The marriage you are about to make will enable you to take the throne of Quadrilater after we die, and may you rule wisely my daughter. You will have the protection of your husband and of his allies and I am sure that when you become queen you will make our small kingdom thrive." It was the first time that Kat had heard her mother talk about politics and she was impressed that her parents had decided to make her the heir of Quadrilater. Of course she knew that Armanda had no claim to the throne but she had never expected to be awarded such an honour and responsibility.

"I fully understand, mother, and I appreciate everything you and father had done for me… and I hope that I will be a good wife, a great mother and a wise ruler. " She said softly and bowed to kiss her mother's hand.

"I will miss you, my dear child…" Margaret said calmly trying to hide the tears that were yielding up in her eyes.

"I will miss you too, mother…" Kat whispered and felt her cheeks stained by warm salty tears.

Taking her daughter's hand into a firm grip the queen led the princess where the envoys from England expected to meet their future queen.

"Margaret, Queen of Quadrilater and Princess Katherine." A powerful manly voice announced the two women and they entered the room only two find two men dressed in black one having blue eyes and the other pitch black ones.

"Mister Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk and Sir Anthony Knivert." One of her mother's ladies in waiting whispered to Kat's ear and she nodded in acknowledgment towards the quests.

"Kind Gentlemen, I hope that you will enchant us with your presence for more than mere days…" The Queen said seeing that her daughter was unable to speak and resumed only to smiling.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but if the princess is ready we will begin our journey towards England today…" the man called Brandon said.

"So soon?!" Kat almost shouted with a trace of despair in her voice.

"His Majesty, King Henry is more than eager to meet you, my lady." Brandon answered surprised that the princess had such a violent reaction.

"But… I …" Kat started but was firmly interrupted by her father.

"Princess Katherine is ready … she was only taken aback by the proximity of the departure." The king tried to excuse the princess.

Katherine looked straight at her father as if she saw a stranger. The girl was surprised that the king would encourage her soon departure to that wild country. What she did not know was that the king was hiding his sorrow behind that emotionless mask. He loved his daughter more than anyone else but he had to let her go for the well being of the nation and for her own comfort. He knew that if she marries, by the laws of their country she, at the moment of his death, would become Queen Regent of Quadrilater. And she would make a good ruler, a great one.

The red-head bowed in front of her parents formally, trying to say good –bye. They both hugged her warmly wishing her good fortunes. Katherine then left the castle of her childhood, her blue eyes filled with unshed tears and her hands trembling. With a last look behind, Katherine embarked into the journey that was to bring her to her new future as Queen of England.

* * *

Across the ocean, in England, King Henry the Eight was experiencing one of that awful days when nothing turns out as you wish. In the morning, he had tried once again to convince the ecclesiastic court and the parliament that his marriage to Katherine of Aragon was invalid and that he should marry Anne Boleyn, but they had, once again, said that they would declare the marriage invalid only if the king would marry someone of royal blood, like the princess of Quadrilater, and not a commoner like Mistress Boleyn. Henry was sure that Thomas More was behind this awkward request of the parliament but he couldn't understand why More was so keen on marring him with anybody but Anne. Thomas was a loyal supporter of Katherine of Aragon, and he had not encouraged divorce, but in the last few moths, since he had proposed the Princess of Quadrilater as future bride of the king he had been openly manifesting his approval of the marriage. Why was that? Only Mores' twisted mind could know the answer and Henry, no matter how hard he tried, he could not understand the actions of his Lord Chancellor.

The king entered his private chambers where Anne Boleyn had been waiting for almost two hours. With a big smile plastered on her face she threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"How did it go?" Anne asked softly. "Did you manage to convince them?"

"No… they still wouldn't give me the divorce if I don't marry the girl from Quadrilater…." Henry replied bluntly and was surprised by the cold calculated look Anne had when she heard the news.

"It is not fair, your majesty, the men in parliament are all your subjects, they should submit to your desire without posing any conditions…." The woman said bitterly. "It has been so long… I have waited for so long… and now some other woman takes you away from me…" she whispered and Henry pulled her into a tight embrace.

"All is going to be fine, sweetheart…." He whispered allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Thomas More was quite pleased with the outcome of things so far. He knew George of Quadrilater to be an intelligent man, a powerful monarch and a useful allay. The chancellor just hoped that the princess would be a suitable bride for the king. Katherine of Quadrilater… such an irony that she had the same surname as the current queen… More admired and respected his Queen, as the entire kingdom, he loved her majesty but in the course of recent events the chancellor had understood that Henry would do his best to get an annulment. He knew that the king was headstrong and stubborn and would ultimately, regardless of the means, obtain the divorce, so the minister thought that a foreign marriage would at least improve England's international connections. Plus, Anne Boleyn was hated by the people and would do no good to the dynasty for the king to marry her.

Having such thoughts in mind, Sir Thomas More barely noticed that he had reached Her Majesties Apartments. After being announced by one of her ladies in waiting the minister entered only to face the beautiful and dignified queen with a gentle smile on her face.

"Sir Thomas More, such a pleasure to see you." The queen said royally and offered her hand to the minister who kissed it with dignity.

"Your majesty, I am afraid that I have to bring you the most unpleasant news…" More begun but was interrupted by the queen.

"I heard… that a foreign princess will come to … marry my husband." Katherine of Aragon said, her voice quivering and her eyes full of unshed tears.

"I am afraid you are right, your majesty…but there is still hope…. Do not despair madam, in order to marry the princess the king needs to obtain the divorce… she just comes to meet him…nothing more"More tried to be soothing while the queen tried to hide her tears. Poor woman, she loved her husband more than anything in the world.

* * *

Princess Kat tried to walk properly in the huge dress that she was forced to wear. She hated dresses, preferring tights together with a knee-long tunic and a belt round her waist. Her mother always joked that she dressed like a stable boy but Kat had never changed her clothes because of that. After all, she liked what stable boys did. She loved horses…

"Do you need help, my lady?" Brandon asked amused as the princess tried not to fall on the steps of Whitehall.

"No… I don't need help…" Kat said grumpily.

"You sure look like you do need help to walk…" Brandon said almost laughing.

"I do not! … I can walk… I just hate these tents!" the princess said with a trace of laughter in her voice.

"Tents?" Brandon asked.

"Yes…. These huge dresses… "She said innocently and Brandon burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing about, Brandon?" A firm voice was heard behind them ant both the princess and the duke turned to face a tall, well-built man with blue eyes and dark hair.

"I am afraid he was making fun of me, your majesty. " Kat said in good humour and smiled sweetly at the surprised face of the king.

Henry had not expected that the princess would recognise him. He looked at the princess closely. She was indeed beautiful as More had said. He loved her delicate and noble features, her large blue eyes with a mischievous glint in them, her red lips spread in a sweet smile, her auburn hair falling in waves on her waist, her marble chest rising and falling with the rhythm of her breath. Yes, as More had said she was stunningly beautiful…

* * *

_Dear reader, _

_I hope you liked this first chapter... please review and tell me your opinion about the story ... _

_Should i continue writing it , or not? _

_What should I change or what should i improve ? _

_What should i include in the story?_

_ Tell me all this things dear reader for this story is written for you , and you are the one who should derive pleasure from reading it..._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Author_


	2. The Past and the Future

_AN: Well first i would like to thank all my readers and all my reviewers. You are absolutely great guys , and i wouldn't be able to continue this story without your great encouragement! This chapter is for you : _

_-**ladyredvelvet,** with your long review you gave me inspiration to continue the story and ambition to make it more articulate._

_-**darkvampirewitch** ,i absolutely loved the characterization you made of sir Thomas More _

_-**Ellie Tennis Girl** , my first reviewer whom i love and cherish _

_- **AesteticNarcissist**, whose review made me add more intriguing moments in the story_

_-**Shygirl 999 **, who encouraged me to develop the pairing Henry/ Kat._

_I once again thank you all who took a little bit of your time and bothered to read the first chapter. I hope this second one is up to your expectations._

_**Advice:** Enjoy reading it!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Past and the Future**

**Or What should Queens do**

Kat woke up with an awful backache after she had spent her first night in Whitehall. With a quick glance at the chamber she was in she recalled that she was not longer in her country and that she was on foreign land. She then decided that she hated English beds: they made her back sore.

Athletically she jumped out of her bed and started to look for some sort of attire that would not shock the English court too much, but would make her feel comfortable. After moments of intense thinking she decided on a blue riding suit that was given to her by her mother and that had a smaller robe. It was when she had already dressed herself that a flock of women entered her room and looked at her surprised.

"What the…" Kat decided to restrain from swearing and instead chose a calmer attitude "May I know what are you doing here?"

"Well, Her Majesty sent us to help you dress up for the day…." a bolder woman answered but bowed her head when she met Kats' questioning stare.

"Her Majesty? Who the hell is Her Majesty?" the redhead asked confused and some ladies bowed their heads shamefully at the sound of the promiscuous word "Hell".

"Queen Katherine of Aragon…" the same girl answered.

"Queen?! As in the king's wife? She is here? God!" Kat said more for herself and tried to figure out what was happening. Anyway Henry would have to answer some serious questions that evening… " Well, why did this lady think that I was not able to dress myself?" Kat asked matter of factly leaning unceremoniously by the writing desk.

"Well… this is … what queens do … they get dressed by their ladies in waiting…. Us…" the lady said shyly.

"Really? "she said almost laughing. "Well… thank God that I am not a queen…"

The ladies looked at her in awe and could not refrain from smiling at her joke. Only one was looking at her with inquisitive eyes. She tried to find a flaw in the young princess, but the more she looked at her, she more she thought her to be perfect.

Anne Boleyn, for that was the name of the falcon that was looking at Kat with hungry eyes, was afraid. She was afraid because now she had encountered a more powerful enemy, she was afraid that this new woman would stand in the way of her family's glory, but she was most afraid that this princess would take away Henry's love. In the last few months, for Anne, the king had become the man of her dreams, she loved him with her whole being and as every woman in love she could not help to feel jealousy taking grip of her heart while looking at her rival.

"Ladies I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am more than able to dress myself up, so I fear that your mission here is more than completed…" Kat said smiling thus dismissing the ladies. "Hey, you…" the princess said looking at the young blonde lady that had answered her questions. "What's your name…?"

"Elisabeth Darrel, your grace." The girl said smiling at the young princess.

"Well, Elisabeth Darrel, although I am more than able to dress up, I would need some guidance at the court… so, would you be my guide ? " Kat asked joyfully.

"I am honoured, your grace…" Elisabeth said and bowed respectfully.

"Thanks … and Elisabeth, please call me 'Kat' I hate all those titles. " the princess said dramatically.

"But, your grace it is… inappropriate…" the lady responded amazed at the lack of formality.

"So what?!" Kat asked carelessly as if being inappropriate was not something very important.

" Ok , your maj…" Elisabeth stopped abruptly at the sight of the princess' raised eyebrows. " … Kat…" she corrected herself and the redhead smiled sweetly.

"Was that hard?" she said playfully.

"No… Kat…" Elisabeth responded with a smile. She already liked the princess, even though she had some strange requests. "May I leave now? My lady may need me …" Elisabeth said in a calm voice thinking about the queen whom she devotedly loved.

"Sure… if I ever need you I will call…" Kat dismissed the lady in waiting feeling that she had already managed to make an ally at the court.

* * *

In another part of Whitehall King Henry VIII tried to make his own allies. He had yet again discussed the matter of his divorce and subsequently of his new marriage to the princess of Quadrilater with More but the chancellor as calm as ever has refused to support the kings' marriage to any other than the princess. After hours of heated debate and tantrums including the shouted phrase "I am the king of England!", Henry realised that there was no other way : it was either Katherine of Aragon or Kat (why in Heaven's name the girl called herself Kat was beyond his understanding.) And, for the king, the young princess was a great alternative; he found her extremely beautiful, she was young and could give him healthy sons, and she would hopefully make a good queen. But to marry the girl ,or any other woman, he had to be divorced, so now he was facing his current wife and queen hoping that she will finally understand that he did not want her.

Katherine of Aragon was looking at her husband with a gentle, loving stare. As her motto said: " Humble and Loyal" she would not dare to ever wish her lord and master ill even if he made her life a living hell. She knew that it is her right to be queen of England, after all she was born to hold this position, she had been crowned and anointed, and she had provided the throne with an heir, although it has pleased God to be a woman. In the last two decades she had learned to love her husband above all earthly things and no matter what he did, that love remained like a rock: unchanged, unmoved.

"Have you no kind things to say?" the queen said softly looking at her husband expectantly.

"Kind? No…" the king said bluntly almost cruelly. He was enraged that she dared to defy him, that she wouldn't submit to his will. "As long as you deny my justice, I have no kind things to say to you…."

"Henry…. Be reasonable, I am the mother of your child, I am your wife!" Katherine said in a desperate voice.

" Yes, you may be the mother of my bastard child but you are no wife of mine!" Henry said bluntly and the queens' eyes widened in horror.

Katherine was, to say the least, shocked. She had never thought that Henry could declare their child, their sweet Mary, a bastard. The man who used to call Mary the 'pearl of his universe' now called her a bastard. Trying to hide her tears she lifted herself and proceeded to walk towards the gardens. She needed fresh air. With a delicate gesture she ordered her ladies in waiting to stay behind. No one could see her cry; after all she was still the daughter of Isabella de Castilia and Fernando de Aragon.

* * *

Henry was already tired to argue with the world about his divorce so he had decided to either find Anne or Kat. Thinking that Anne might be with the queen and that Katherine was the last person he would like to see, he went on to find the princess. After minutes of long tedious search he accidentally run into the girl on one of the main corridors.

"You Majesty , such a nice surprise , I was looking for you!" Henry said taking her hand and kissing it softly. She had a great scent: a scent of wild flowers.

" Really? I was looking for you too!" Kat said sweetly and looked at the king. She kind of liked the man; apart from being handsome he seemed quite intelligent and athletic.

"And for what great reason were you seeking me?" He asked amused. This girl always made him laugh.

" I heard that you have great horses , and I wanted to ask permission to see them…" She said passionately.

"Oh, betrayed by my own horses… and here was I thinking that you wanted to see me…" the king joked.

"Well… I guess you are nice too… but the horses are exquisite!" Kat continued the joke daringly and the king laughed whole-heatedly. "So… may I go and see them?" she said with sweet, dramatic, pleading eyes.

"Well… if I give the permission, what do I receive in return?" the king said with a trace of humour in his voice.

"Well… what do you want in return?" she asked seductively. She absolutely loved this game.

"A kiss..." Henry said bluntly.

"A kiss? You wicked falcon! Don't you think it is a bit to much sir?" she asked using her drama-queen voice.

"Do you want to see the horses? "He responded with a fake serious voice.

"Yes…"

"Then submit to my will, and pay the price…" he followed half-amused.

"What can a girl do but submit…" she said dramatically, yet seductively.

The king grabbed her waist and looked into her deep blue eyes. She was marvellous; beautiful and smart, playful and seductive, having a hidden charm that he could not understand. He looked at her beautiful lips and touched them with his own. They tasted great, of honey and roses… yet when he deepened the kiss he could feel something sour, something sour that he liked. She was bittersweet and he loved it. Unexpectedly she broke the kiss waking him from his reverie.

"The price was only one kiss, sir… nothing more…" Kat purred softly although she would have stayed in those powerful arms forever.

With swift moves and an intriguing smile she moved towards the nearest exit towards the stabled leaving Henry the VIII dumbstruck. The king looked for a few moments at the door through which she had left and broke into laughter. Never in his life had he seen a more surprising woman than Katherine of Quadrilater. Frankly, he had expected her to stay with him even after the kiss was over. He had imagined that they would go in his private chambers where he could tell her sweet words and promises of undying love and she would profess her loyalty, and they would kiss and embrace … and even do more than that… but instead she, as the bargain said, left to see the horses. Heavens what a woman! What a woman!

* * *

Kat was pleased with herself. She knew from her own experience that man had to be kept interested and that a woman should not offer herself at once. She knew that she had surprised, even amazed maybe, the king and that she had arisen his desire. From now on she was sure that the king would chase her like a lustful dog.

As she walked towards the stables Kat could see a beautifully dressed woman strolling in front of her. Sadness seemed to cross the woman's royal features as she walked slowly, purposelessly. For a moment the mysterious woman stopped and Kat looked at her expectantly, she seemed really distressed. As the princess looked at her the woman's feet gave out and she fell on the hard ground covered by grass. Kat , with swift moves and in mere moments , reached the woman and kneeled near her.

"Do you need help , madam?" Kat said softly looking at the beautiful tear-stained cheeks.

"No, thank you, I … I just felt a weakness, for some seconds…" the woman called Katherine of Aragon said.

"It happens, especially when you walk in such a hot day such as this…" Kat stated joyfully helping the queen up.

"Who are you, girl? "The queen said looking at her newly-met friend.

"Princess Katherine of Quadrilater… but friends call me Kat…" the princess said carelessly.

The queen looked at her for some moments not being able to speak. So this was the woman her husband was about to marry. She felt colour draining form her cheeks and her hands trembling marking her distress.

"Have I upset you in anyway, madam? You have become extremely pale and your hands are shaking…" Kat said concerned looking at the beautiful woman. What could have disturbed her so much?

"I …am … fine"the queen said panting trying to regain her breath. Seeing this girl so good, so nice, so perfectly beautiful made her unwell.

"Madam, you are about to faint, please let me help you in…" Kat really did not understand what had happened.

Having no alternative solutions and feeling like her powers were leaving her; Katherine of Aragon took the princess' hand. Slowly they moved towards the castle in complete and utter silence. It was when she saw Elisabeth that Kat understood the woman's reaction. Elisabeth had seen the whole scene from the window and observing that her mistress was feeling ill she ran towards the gardens. There, her morning acquaintance, Kat, was helping the queen to walk towards the castle entrance and Elisabeth had the inspiration to call for a doctor saying that the queen was unwell. When she had reached the two women the poor sovereign, drained of every ounce of power she had, fainted in the doctor's arms, leaving Kat to look at the scene with a questioning look. It was then that Elisabeth told Kat the woman was Queen Katherine of Aragon .

* * *

_Dear reader, _

_This is the end of the second chapter of my story. I hope it was to your liking and that it was worth some moments of your precious time. Please dearest reader , review and tell me your opinion of it , for it is the sole way in which i can improve both the story and my writing._

_Tell me , my dear, if i should continue this story and what should i change or improve. Tell me what you would like to see in the story . And , dear reader, please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes, as English is not my first language._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Author_


	3. Friends and Enemies

_AN: this is the third chapter of the story. I am sorry that it took me so long to update but i currently moving in another town and i had to pack all my things up (Yuck!)_

_Furthermore, I want to thank all my reviewers and I hope that you will visit their profiles and read their stories:_

_ladyredvelvet (read her story **The Savage Queen**, it is absolutely brilliant!) DarkVampireWitch (read **Treason by Parentage I** it is also a very interesting and well written story) AesteticNarcissist (whose story, T**he Perks of Being a Monarch** is hilariously funny!!) SuperNaturalLove, jessica, SexySadie88,Sparkleberry, Shygirl 999, Lioness1, Corlin, magicswnymor._

_I thank you all ,and i dedicate this chapter to you , all my patient readers._

_Advice: Enjoy the chapter and have fun while reading it!_

**Chapter 3: Friends and Enemies**

**or How to form alliances**

The King was already tired of shouting at the men of the Privy Council, while discussing matters of greatest importance, so he decided that he should go on a hunt. With such thoughts in mind he knocked at Kat's apartment door and was surprised to hear a high-pitched and informal "Enter" yelled by the princess herself. As commanded, the king entered the rooms and could see that Kat was in front of a mirror combing her long hair.

"Good morning, your highness, how are you, today?" the king started formally not being sure if the princess was actually paying any attention to him.

"Fine… as you can see, I'm combing my hair…" the girl said focused on her wavy locks.

"Yourself?" Henry asked amused and surprised. He was used to Katherine, and even Anne, who had ladies in waiting to do everything: washing, combing, dressing up.

"Yes, me … myself… don't start again!" Kat said in an exhausted voice.

"Again? What should I start again?" Henry said in the same confused way. Heavens this girl had a flair for complicating things!

"Well, yesterday, a flock of women invaded my room and asked if they could dress me up. As if I didn't know how to do it myself! Heavens! Now you ask me if I can comb my own hair! Jesus! You know, I don't lack the intelligence to tend to my own persona. "Kat turned her head towards the king letting some streaks of hair to fall on her beautiful face. Henry, with gentle moves put those streaks away behind her ears.

"God you are so beautiful!" Henry said caressing her face "May I kiss you, my dear?" he whispered

"What do I get in return? " Kat asked seriously.

"Whatever you wish…" he said passionately.

"You have to think about what to offer me in return for this kiss…"she said calmly and felt his lips already brushing against hers. This time the king deepened and prolonged the kiss as if he would love to take her all. After minutes of silence he broke the kiss and looked at her with lustful eyes.

"Why did you come anyway?" Kat asked as if nothing had happened, turning back to the mirror.

"What? Oh… to invite you to a hunt…" Henry answered once again amazed at her nonchalance. "So, do you want to come…?"

"No…" she said bluntly.

"Why…?" he asked carefully.

"Well, first I hate killing animals, and second I have to pick up flowers…" Kat said sweetly looking at him while smiling.

"You have to pick up flowers? For whom?" Henry said more and more confused. No matter what he did, he couldn't understand her logical thinking.

"For your wife…" she said as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"For Katherine?! Why?" he asked with the voice full of panic.

"Well…I kind of upset her yesterday, and I want to make it up…" Kat answered while tying her hair up in a messy ponytail "Any other questions, my lord? For I have to leave…" the princess asked ironically and moved towards the door.

"None…" Henry said again dumbstruck… the girl was something… she was too much for him! Yet that was that he liked about her…

* * *

Kat decided take a shortcut to get to the gardens as rapidly as possible. Running on the grass and jumping over the fences of the palace, she spotted a great meadow full of wild flowers. The princess adored this kind of flowers because they were unpretentious, she had never liked sophisticated things, beautiful, having the most fascinating colours in the world; but mostly she loved those flowers because they were like her: untamed.

"Princess Mary, please ….come back…" An old woman's voice broke the delightful silence and Kat, hiding behind a tree, could see a black shadow running past her and stopping at a few meters in front of the princess. At a closer look the shadow took the shape of a young woman who was sitting on the soft grass in a crouched position. Her small figure was entirely shaken by heart-wrenching sobs and although Kat was unable to see her face, she was sure that the girl was crying. Deciding that it was of no use to stay hidden and that it would be nice of her to comfort the girl, the princess of Quadrilater approached the figure and knelt in front of her.

"Are you ok? " Kat said softly and the woman raised her piercing blue eyes, eyes reminded the princess of her future husband.

"Who are you? And how do you dare to speak in such familiar terms to me?! You know, commoner, I am Princess Mary, I am _still _the daughter of Henry the VIII, the king of England…" Mary said in an angry voice, but the way the girl had pronounced the simple word "still" got Katherine's attention. She had said it as if her life depended on it, as if she was unsure of it…

"Firstly, it is an awful thing to call someone a 'commoner' because he does not have royal blood, "Kat started calmly and Mary tried to say something in her defence but was unable to speak "Secondly, to answer your rudely put question, I am Princess Katherine of Quadrilater." When she heard the name the English Princess bowed her head in shame. "Thirdly, now that we know each others' names, tell me what is wrong with you, maybe I can help…" Kat followed and Mary was surprised to see the kind smile on the girl's face.

"Thank you, madam, but you cannot help me…" the daughter of Henry said in a cold, formal way.

"Oh come on! Ok... so you don't want to tell me what the problem is, I can understand it… but let's be friends, and stop with all those annoying formalities…" Kat said with a sudden burst of energy. She hated the word "madam".

"You want us to be friends? You and me? "Henry's daughter said incredulously. The girl must have been mad if she thought that she will befriend her mother's rival.

"Would there be any problem?" Kat asked carefully almost amused by Mary's intransigence.

"Any problem?! You are going to marry my father. It is your fault that my mother is being cast aside… it is your fault that my father wants to make me a bastard…" Mary said in a hurt, even hysteric, voice, one single tear falling on her rosy cheeks. She hid her face with her hands and turned her back at the princess. She didn't want to cry in front of this woman. She didn't want pity, especially from her…

Kat looked at the girl and felt her soul invaded by sympathy and remorse. Of course she knew that most of what Mary had said was not true as she was not what had triggered this situation, but she couldn't help but feel sorry that she would take the place of the girl's mother. Had the situation been different, had the rules of Quadrilater been changed, she would have refused to marry Henry. But the rules were not different, and if she wanted to help her people, if she wanted to become queen of Quadrilater, she absolutely had to wed the king of England.

The future queen approached the crying princess and put a comforting hand on her back. Mary did not reject it as she could feel that Kat only wished her well in those moments. Mary desperately wanted to find something that would make her hate the bride of her father , but she was so calm , sweet and vivacious that the princess could not find any flaw in her mother's rival.

"You know, it's ok to cry…" Kat said calmly and Mary turned to face her with bloodshot eyes.

"Why are you like this?" she said confused." I offended you; I said that I hated you… I almost yelled at you…and still you are here, trying to be nice! Why?"

"Because it is the right thing to do… "Kat said amused looking at the princess. "Because, we should all care for other people. Because, usually when you see a man crying, you try to help him … it's only natural… "The girl explained further and Mary paid closer attention at what she had said.

"Your highness, what you have just said was so…moving…" Mary said impressed by the natural way in which the soon-to-be queen said so many Christian things, suddenly gaining respect for both the girl and her philosophy.

"You highness?! Heavens … would you stop being so formal?!... It's Kat…" the redhead said spontaneously.

"Kat?!" Mary repeated confused.

"Yes… friends call me Kat, your highness…" the girl added the title ironically and Mary smiled tiredly. " So… Kat…" Katherine said and stretched her arm in front of Mary expecting to shake hands.

"Mary…" the English princess said calmly after moments of silence and took Katherine's hand.

"Nice to meet you…"

* * *

Anne Boleyn was feeling as if she had committed the direst crime ever. Restraint in one of the many rooms of Whitehall by her own father and brother, she had to bear some sort of interrogatory. For the Boleyn family the arrival of Kat was a serious matter of concern, thus the two men decided to discuss the problem with Anne.

"When did you last saw the king?" Thomas Boleyn asked his daughter while pacing furiously around her.

"Three days ago father…" Anne answered meekly.

"And why did you not see the king?" Thomas asked rhetorically.

"Because…because… he chose to spend his time with the princess…." The young woman said, her voice quivering and avoiding her fathers' murderous stare. George leaned against the wall looking at the two. He could not help his sister; she was in too much trouble this time…

"Exactly…and why did he choose to see the princess?" Thomas said in a cold, angry way. Anne did not answer; she just bowed her head in shame." Because … she aroused his interest. Because she did not offer herself on a silver tray… because… she is not a whore like you and your sister!" The man yelled and tears sprung from the woman's beautiful eyes.

"Father, I swear, I did not bed the king!" she said quietly.

"Then why did he leave you for her?! You managed to replace Katherine of Aragon and some sort of red-haired tart takes your place…" George intervened in the discussion for the first time.

"You don't understand! This girl is not like Katherine … she is … different…I have seen her… she is no ordinary woman. The princess is beautiful and independent and funny and intelligent… and she is young! "Anne said desperately hoping that her father and her brother will understand and leave her alone.

"Plus, it is an advantageous marriage for England… Quadrilater is a great exporter of weapons and has a pretty solid economy…" Thomas said more for himself.

"What can we do then?" George inquired confused.

"There is only one thing to be done… we will murder her." Thomas decided abruptly and both his children stared at him in shock as the man stormed out. Was their father capable of… murder?

* * *

Thomas More was usually cursed to bring the most unhappy news to his queen, yet now he was the one to enlighten her heart for he was the one to tell her that her beautiful princess Mary has come to see her mother. Entering in the familiar warm room he could she the gracious sovereign sitting by the fire with a gentle smile on her face. Poor woman, she was sinking, as her face was paler than usual and black circles of sleepless nights appeared under her beautiful eyes.

"Sir Thomas…" The queen said gently and the man bowed and kissed her hand.

"Madam, I bring you the happiest news, your daughter is here … the king has called her to court and she will come to see you…" Thomas said in a calm voice and was happy to see that a glimmer of hope appeared on the queen's face.

"My sweet child is here?!" the queen whispered softly and incredulously, feeling tears of joy yielding in her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe that I am finally here…" Mary told Kat in front of her mother's apartments. The poor girl was so happy that her hands were trembling when she was about to touch the door in order to enter the room.

Kat smiled sweetly, she sort of liked the girl. In the past hours they had talked about almost everything: books, dances, hunting, and needlework (here Mary had talked and Kat had listened as she had never actually touched a needle in her life…) and the English princess proved to be an intelligent interlocutor. Furthermore, Mary had explained her the dire situation her mother was facing and that in the morning , before meeting Kat, she had been summoned before the ecclesiastic court to be told that she was to be declared a bastard.

"Come on! Enter…" Kat encouraged her but was abruptly stopped by the king's secretary, Thomas Cromwell.

"I am afraid that it is not possible, madam" Cromwell addressed his future queen. "His majesty, the king , has given strict orders that princess Mary shall not see her mother, unless Queen Katherine accepts the invalidity of her marriage and refrains from appealing to Rome… "The secretary said bluntly.

"Sorry sir, but this is cruel and stupid…" Kat answered after she regained from the shock.

She couldn't believe that Henry was so heartless as to do these awful things to his own child. By her, Mary was trying not to cry. She had not seen her mother for almost 5 years and now she was stopped exactly in front of the woman's rooms. The girl wanted to leave thinking that it would be less painful but a soft firm hand restrained her.

"What is your name, man…" Kat said harshly looking with a disgusted stare at the secretary.

"Thomas Cromwell, madam…" the man answered staring blankly at the future queen.

"Well, dear Tommy, no matter what you say, this girl will go in and see her mother." The redhead stated simply with a trace of irony in her voice.

Taking the princess by the hand Kat moved quickly towards the door and opened it gently. Inside the queen and the chancellor were expecting to greet Princess Mary. What they were not expecting to see, was a furious Kat, a scared Mary and a desperate Thomas Cromwell putting himself in the way of the two princesses.

"Madam, it was the king's will…"Cromwell started hoping that he could convince the stubborn red-haired creature before him.

Meanwhile Katherine of Aragon and Thomas More were more than confused about what was happening. Although More suspected that some of the king's orders were behind all this mayhem he could not understand why was the foreign princess involved. What was this child thinking, arguing with such a powerful man as Cromwell?

"Sir, move… "Kat said seriously, her voice merely above a deathly whisper. " Sir I urge you to move out of our way…" the girl followed angrily.

It was then that the chancellor decided to intervene and solve the strange quarrel. Before Thomas More reached the triad, Kat, with swift moves, took out of her sleeve a small, yet sharp ,hunting knife and raised it to the secretary's neck. Everything froze for a second; the queen looked at the girl in surprise, More moved a step back while Mary yelped in shock. Only Thomas Cromwell was trying to put a brave face while sweat was dripping on his forehead. Meanwhile, Princess Katherine of Quadrilater, soon to be queen of England, displayed no emotion; she only held the knife tightly , prepared to cut the secretary's throat.

"For the third and last time, sir, move out of Mary's way…"

* * *

_Dear Reader, _

_this is the end of the third chapter of my story. I hope that it was pleasing enough for you and that you had a good time while reading it._

_Please review and write your comments , complaints , suggestions, questions and so on..._

_Once again i thank you for reading yet another chapter of this story._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Author_


	4. The Rough Way

_AN: Thank you for your great and completely wonderful reviews. They give me strength to carry on and inspiration through your great suggestions! You are great guys._

_**l****adyredvelvet,**(read **the savage queen **and** the triad dragons**, two of the best stories i have ever read - thank you for the great picture you have drown!)_

_**Darkvampirewitch** (read **Treason By Parentage I** and the sequel **TBPII **they absolutely great!! Also read **Katherine's death** ,**Anne's death **and** Jane's death** , they are impresive!!)  
_

_Sparkleberry_

_**AestheticNarcissist **(if you are in need of a great laugh or you want to see the court of England in a more modern way read **The Perks of Being a Monarch **)_

_Shygirl 999_

_Jessica_

_dUlCe InVieRnO_

_emmagirl2005_

_WarpedTenchu_

_hotredhead_

_Sorry for not updating sooner but i am currently moving cities and my whole house is a mess... _

_Advice: Have a good laugh!_

**Chapter4: The Rough Way**

**or How to Become a Sovereign**

_"For the third and last time, sir, move out of Mary's way…"_

Cromwell did not flinch. The Girl won't kill him. He was sure of it! Kat tightened her grip on the knife; she had warned the man and he did not listen. It was not her fault if he wanted to die. The peculiar scene was suddenly interrupted by a man entering the room. He was tall and attractive, with blue eyes and short blond hair. He had a pale, almost white face and he kept a straight face. Kat recognized him immediately.

"John!" she said with delight and lowered the knife to look at the stranger. Cromwell, happy that he got away without his neck severed, decided to quickly make his way out.

"I am sorry, madam, I wouldn't have burst into your apartments like that, but I have to give Ka…Princess Katherine the most important news." The man said softly towards the current queen of England and she nodded in acknowledgement while Mary knelt before her and dearly kissed her hand.

"John, what's the matter…" Kat said softly. She had known John since they were young children and she knew when he was in distress.

"My most gracious lady," John said stumbling upon words "I … your father … died in a hunting accident…" the man declared "And, after a quick illness your mother joined him in heavens a few days ago" He said quickly hoping to be less painful as he watched his princess.

Kat was as white as a sheet. Her great blue eyes were filled with tears and her hands were trembling because of the shock. She didn't know how to react to such news. She was obviously not prepared. Her feet gave away and a loud shriek filled the room. Kat screamed in horror and in pain hoping that it was all a bad dream. She imagined that, as always when she had a nightmare, her mother would come, sooth her and rock her into gentle sleep. But Margaret did not come to her daughter. Margaret could no longer come.

* * *

With a compassionate look the queen dismissed her daughter, Thomas More, and the messenger. She did not want Mary to see such a display of pain. With soft, gentle moves the walked to the screaming girl and caressed her soft red curls. Seeing that the princess did not oppose the queen took her into her comforting arms and suddenly the younger woman stopped screaming resuming to a heart-wrenching sob. Katherine felt pity for the little creature. She too had lost both her parents and knew how hard it was.

"Shh…, preciosa,…don't cry..." the queen felt her motherly feelings taking over her heart and she started to talk to the girl hoping that she will calm down. "Don't cry dear…"

Kat did not care if this woman was actually her rival. She did not care if the woman was the wife of her future husband. She just wanted to forget it all; she just wanted to die…

"It's my fault…" Kat said softly, with the voice of a lost child.

"Nonsense, dear…" Katherine said sweeping the girl's tears away as she rose from her arms.

"Yes it is! I should have been there!" the princess whispered looking at the woman in front of her. She was so gentle, so good…

"And what could you have done… it was God's will…" the queen declared in an even voice.

"God's will?! Then I hate this God who has decided to take my parents! "Kat yelled and the queen was appalled by her hatred words.

"We should never hate God… it's only the course of nature… we are born, we live and we die…" she said wisely.

"I wanted to say goodbye… when I left to this damn country … I was angry at them, I was angry because my father decided to ship me off earlier that it was planed… I didn't even say a proper goodbye…" Kat started to weep again.

"Don't cry, child, you will spoil your beautiful eyes…" Katherine said softly as if speaking to a young child.

"My mother would say that…" Kat smiled, tears rolling on her rosy cheeks. "I wanted to say thank you… I wanted to tell them that I loved them…" she followed crying even harder.

"They knew…trust me, they knew…" the queen said calmly.

"How do you know?"

"All parents know that their children love them. And all parents love their children unconditionally…even when they are so far away…" Katherine said softly, smiling bitterly, thinking about Mary.

Kat suddenly understood that she thought about the own child. With a leap of emotion the girl hugged the queen dearly. She wanted to help the woman. She did not know how, but she wanted to help the woman. She would convince Henry to let Mary see her mother; legally, without death threats and knives and violence.

"I will help you, madam…" She said hopefully looking seriously at the queen. "I will convince the king to let you see your daughter…"

"Thank you, Princess Katherine…" the queen said calmly, more formally. She believed that this girl would help her. She believed that she would succeed. After all, this was the girl who less than a half an hour ago was threatening one of the most powerful man in the county.

"No… I thank you madam. If it weren't for you, I think that I would have thrown myself out of the window…" Kat said seriously. "And please call me Kat…everyone calls me like that…"

The queen nodded as the princess left her apartments in a rush. She did not understand the full length of the help she had given to Kat. She did not know that women like the future queen needed a purpose to forget the pain; that they needed to do something so as to have the strength to carry on with their lives. And Katherine of Aragon has just given the girl such a reason. Furthermore, what Katherine did not know was that if Kat wanted something, by all means she would get it.

* * *

"We must act quick, Armanda!" the tall man with blond hair told the crying fair creature before him.

"Damian, my father's body is not yet cold and you are thinking about how to replace him…" the woman called Armanda answered with a grief-stricken voice.

"My dear, you know that I respected both your parents, but as you should, I want a better future for our children. Thus, we have to do something to get the throne of Quadrilater." The man said with a glint of greed in his handsome blue eyes.

"It was my father's wish to leave the throne to Kat…" Armanda tried to defend herself.

"And do you think that the half-witted tom-boy will manage to make Quadrilater prosper?" Damian said with anger.

"Frankly …yes…" the woman said, trying to regain her composure.

"It is your birthright …" the man said calmly changing his strategy.

"Damian, I have no wish to be queen… I am happy here with our simple household, with you, with Edward, George and Isabella…I wish for nothing more, my love… "Armanda said softly caressing her husband's cheeks.

"But I am not…" Damian said rejecting his wife's tender gesture.

Armanda looked at him in awe. Never in the 4 years of their marriage had he spoken so harsh, so hateful to her. He wanted the crown of that damned kingdom so much, and Armanda knew that as much as she loved her sister she would have to betray her this one time. The fair lady was everything a perfect woman, by the standards of the time, should be: educated, not too daring, shy and obedient. Yet, she had one flaw: she was madly in love with her husband. For Armanda, Damian was everything. Had not been for her husband, the sun would not have shone; the stars would have faded away; the whole world would have crumbled into bitter unhappiness.

"What do I have to do?" the woman said softly in a remorseful voice.

"That is my Armanda!" he said happily with a victorious look and after he kissed her forehead he rushed outside leaving his wife looking after him with a love struck stare.

* * *

"Sire, you have to advance the preparation of your marriage as soon as possible…" Cromwell said calmly and Henry turned his gaze towards him.

"Why is that, Mr. Secretary?" he asked intrigued.

"Because the princess's father has just died …and if your majesty wants to have a claim on Quadrilater you should be married to her in haste… we do not want other claimants…" the secretary said slyly.

"What did More say about that?" the king further interrogated paying close attention.

"I did not have time to confront Sir Thomas, sire, but I think that he is of the same opinion…After all, he was the one that proposed the girl as your future queen"

"Right, right… And about my… other matter…did you tell Katherine of my conditions?" he further enquired and the minister furred his brow in discontent.

"I am afraid that I was unsuccessful in that matter…" he said cautiously.

"Why is that, Mr. Cromwell?" Henry said with anger and surprise. How hard was to let a woman know about some simple facts?

"Well I am afraid that the princess intervened and Lady Mary could see her mother…" he said calmly hoping that the king will understand.

"What princess?" Henry said angrily.

"Katherine, sire, she threatened me with a hunting knife… "He said ashamed of himself.

"My wife knows how to handle a knife?" the king asked amazed thinking that the queen was a peaceful woman and did not own any weapons or desired to handle some.

"Not the queen, sire… the princess…" Cromwell further explained.

"Kat?!" the king asked rhetorically in awe.

"Yes…"

"So, what you are telling me , is that you were stopped by a 17-year-old woman…and that you were threatened by her with a knife… a woman threatened you with a hunting knife and you stopped…" the king said amused barely containing himself from bursting in a fit of laughter.

"Yes, sire" the secretary said seriously and the king laughed wildly.

"And, tell me, Mr. Secretary… did she even know to handle it properly?" he further mocked his minister.

"Sire, I can assure you that the princess is quite skilled with weapons…"

"Is she? Well I will just have to see that one day…" Henry said amused and closed the door behind him still laughing at the incident.

"It is not that hard, your majesty, you just have to stand in her way…" Cromwell said bitterly to the closed door. The king was not yet aware that the girl was no ordinary woman, but he was soon to find out… maybe sooner than he expected…

* * *

"Long live the Queen of Quadrilater…" a gentle male voice resounded behind her and Kat turned to face the man who was congratulating her on something that she had nothing to do with its accomplishment.

"Oh, if it's not the royal moron…" she said calmly trying to hide her tears behind a mask of irony.

"Ouch, that hurt my feelings…" the man said amused and Kat could not help but smile.

"What do you want, Brandon?" she said still smiling.

"Well, I thought that you were unhappy and I decided to keep you company…" he said in a cheerful voice. He really liked the woman.

"So as to make me even more miserable?" she replied smiling. She loved that every time they met he managed to make her smile.

"No… so as to enchant you with my fabulous personality…" he ironically boasted.

"Hmmm… tempting…" she purred " Tell me Mr. Brandon, do you have some decent pubs around here?" she then followed.

"In the castle? Unfortunately no…" he joked and she laughed whole-heatedly. "But I know some great ones outside…" he offered.

"Did you ever drink with a queen?" Kat asked mysteriously.

"Well, the only queen I have known so far is Queen Katherine, and she is not exactly the drinking-type…" Suffolk said amused waiting for the princesses' further answer.

"Well, it's your lucky day… you get to drink with a queen…" she said.

"Do you think that queen Katherine will accept?" he played with her.

"So, you are as stupid as they say…" Kat responded and he laughed hard.

"Not at all, my lady. So how will we get out of the palace without arousing gossips and suspicions?" he asked carefully.

"I don't give a damn about any of them" she said quickly and made her way toward the door. "So, will you come, or do I have to find the pub myself?" Kat asked and Charles followed her, beginning to tell her a hilarious, embarrassing story about Knivert. Both laughed and had fun oblivious of the hundreds eyes that were watching them on their way out of the palace.

* * *

"My lady…" Thomas More entered the rooms of his sovereign.

Lately, he began to get fond of the queens' company, that is why he chose her over his life-long friend: the king. She was gentle, sweet, educated and strong and More admired her more than ever. He knew all the tribulations she had encountered and he knew of the grace with which she suffered. He wanted to help her because he admired her, and he knew exactly who to ask for help: Kat. But first he had to talk to the queen.

"Sir Thomas…" She smiled kindly.

Thomas saw that strangely the queen was all alone and wandered what had happened with her ladies in waiting. She was usually crowded by them.

"Oh… the king dismissed my entire household and Elisabeth is the only one who remained. I decided to give her the night off, poor dear; she has to do everything by herself…" Katherine said sadly guessing the chancellor's thoughts.

"No not worry madam; everything is going to be ok…" Thomas said calmly and took her hand comfortingly.

"I was thinking about my life… how would have been if I had been able to give the king a male heir…" the queen declared bitterly." Sorry sir Thomas, but I am not used to visitors anymore…" she apologized and tied to rise to her feet.

She walked for a little bit and felt tired. Every movement these days made her tired. Yet she continued to pace the room while the chancellor was talking about new matters at court. She couldn't just stay confined to a chair. Suddenly a dizzy spell hit the fragile woman but she tried to hide it pretending to pay attention to what Thomas was saying. She couldn't do that as a sharp pain in her chest unbalanced her and the queen found herself supported by Sir. Thomas and helped to her comfortable chair.

"I am sorry, Sir Thomas, but I am a little bit unwell…" she said softly as if she was out of breath and the man was terrified to see the pallor on his sovereign's cheeks.

"Madam, do you need a doctor?" More asked concerned.

"No… I will be fine, I got used to it…I just need some rest…" She whispered calmly and the man made his leave.

This whole situation was killing the poor woman. He had to talk to Kat as soon as possible. The girl would find a way out of this whole situation! He was sure of it!

* * *

After a couple of pints both Charles and Kat were having the time of their lives in what Mary would call the "commoner" pub. They were laughing and depicting their stories, being more or less drunk and ordering more and more ail.

"So you learned to sword-fight when you were five?" Brandon said incredulously.

"Yup… my father wanted a boy and when my mother didn't give him one he decided to turn me into a boy…" She said laughing being tipsy from the beer.

"You should teach Henry that… he wants a boy so much…" Charles said matter-of-factly.

"Poor Mary…" Kat said compassionately.

"Poor Mary? You should hate the woman…" he said surprised.

"Why? She has not done anything to me… she is a sweet kid…" Kat answered innocently.

"Heavens… you are the strangest woman I have ever met…" he said half-amused and Half-drunk. "I know what you are… you are a witch…"

"Why a witch?" she asked being as drunk as he was.

"Because you bewitch me with your beauty, you ensnare me with your blue eyes, you crush me with the whiteness of your skin and you lit me with the fire of your hair…all at once" the duke declared passionately.

"A declaration of love, my duke?" she said amused and he came closer to her.

"Shut up…" Charles said and pressed his lips against her red ones. She did not oppose. Kat did not know if it was the beer's fault, but she actually liked it.

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_Once again thanks you read this chapter and I if you have anything you wished to tell me you can review.Constructive criticism appreciated. _

_This story is for you and only with your help I can make it to your liking!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_The author_


	5. A Terrible Night

_AN: once again i thank you for all your kind reviews :_

__

**l****adyredvelvet,Darkvampirewitch **Shygirl 999 , WarpedTenchu, Sparkleberry.

Visit their profiles and read their great stories!

This chapter is updated for you guys. You gave me the inspiration to promptly continue.

Advice: if you are not into this stuff , do not read the first scene, it contains mild pornography.

Advice part2: do not get offended by Kat's considerations about God at the end of the chapter.

Advice part3: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: A terrible night**

**or How to be Free  
**

"Where are we going?" Kat said breaking the passionate kiss.

"My chambers or yours?" Charles asked inpatient feeling his whole body shaken with desire.

"Mine… they would not dare to enter them…" she said out of breath feeling Charles' tongue on her neck.

With a strong push they entered the large room and he pushed her forcefully on the bed. He proceeded to take off her dress as the woman begun to undress his shirt. He put his hands under her body trying to open the corset. The ribbons were too tight he could not do it.

"Forget the damned dress…" she whispered while kissing his neck.

"No… I want to see you undressed… a knife!" he moaned in pleasure taking the knife that had fallen off her long sleeve. With swift moved he cut the girls' dress leaving her naked.

She was perfectly beautiful, with firm breasts and white, unspoiled skin. Even awfully drunk she displayed an enchanting innocence as her red hair lay on her sating blue sheets. He wanted her so much. And she was all his. Quickly he grabbed her body and thrust himself into her. Surprisingly, she was not a virgin. But that did not spoil the moment.

Charles continued to kiss her and she moaned in delight. She responded to his touches perfectly bringing him immeasurable pleasure. The man understood that the girl was a master in the art of sexual intercourse. She reacted perfectly she had wonderfully playful initiatives. A master indeed…

* * *

A nervous knock on the door broke the moments of passion. Kat mentally cursing the disturber took a large robe, covered herself, forcefully pushed Charles into her closet and opened the large oak door. In the doorframe a scared Elisabeth stood with eyes full of tears and shocked expression.

"I am sorry to disturb you madam… Kat, but I did not know where to come…" she said quickly and tearfully.

"Enter …" the redhead said trying to sound calm and sober.

"There is no time… the queen is very unwell… I do not know what to do…" the girl said nervously.

"Let's Go…" Kat decided forgetting all about her lover who was waiting among her clothes.

* * *

Diligently she proceeded to walk towards the apartments of Katherine of Aragon in complete silence. Disregarding the guards she entered in the woman's room not knowing what she would see. There, the older woman sat on her bed panting heavily as if she had run for miles. Her white hands were trembling and her whole figure was shaken with fever. Steadily the princess went to the bed and took the woman's hand in hers.

"Princess Katherine…" the queen said softly trying to catch her breath.

"Don't talk my lady; you must keep your strength…" Kat said trying not to sound worried. She did not know how to handle such situations. The woman was practically dying and she did not have any clue of what to do.

Katherine obeyed the girl feeling the pain in her chest intensifying. She smiled to the girl feeling her insecurity. The poor creature was so scared and it was all her fault. She did not understand why Elisabeth had called her. She could handle it, alone!

"I have to find a doctor…" Kat said more for herself not letting go of the queen's hand. Heavens, where could she find a doctor in the middle of the night? Quickly she rose from the bedside and felt dizziness and the urge of throwing up hit her. Jesus, can I get drunker than that?!

"Do not worry, my dear… you should not make such a fuss about such an insignificant thing…" the queen whispered softly thinking that the girl herself was somewhat ill. "You are not well yourself…"

"I am fine, my lady… Frankly, I am just very drunk!" she stated bluntly and both Elisabeth and the ailing queen looked at her in surprise. They did not expect such a confession from a lady. They did not expect that a true lady, moreover a princess, could find herself in such a shameful condition.

"Anyway… I am going to find a doctor…" she said in an even voice and the queen tried to say something to stop the foolish girl but she was already out of the door.

* * *

In the middle of the hallway she stopped. What the hell was she doing? She was in a foreign country, she had no idea where the Englishman kept their doctors and it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning. She did not know that but she knew someone who would surely have all the doctors in the country at his little finger. With decided moves she turned towards the king's apartments.

With strong steady movements she entered the king's quarters yet again regardless of the guards who did not dare to stop her. The whole court knew of the Cromwell incident. She walked to the bed and the king, sensing movement around him, suddenly woke up and quickly got out of his bed only to see the small white form that was disturbing his slumber.

"Oh… you…" he said in a cold voice and Kat wondered for a moment what was wrong with him. She got her answer when he followed. "Finally got tired of Brandon, and decided to visit me?" he said spiteful.

Anne made sure to previously inform him that his future wife left the palace with his best friend and that when they returned they were acting in the most familiar way…

"What?" she asked, taken off guard. News was spreading fast, indeed.

"Well, did you fuck Brandon you little harlot, and now decided to see me? How was he? Was he good, you little bitch?" Henry said enraged. He was furious that his friend had received something he was forbidden.

"As a matter of fact he was…" she said furiously. "And now that you have found out, can you drop the virginal act so as I can tell you why I cam here?" she declare in a straightforward voice and it was the king's turn to remain flabbergasted.

"You sure have guts to come here and declare your adulterous liaisons…" he tried to remain on the subject.

"Firstly, it would have been adultery if we were married, which, fortunately, we are not. Secondly, stop being such a saint as you, yourself, have a flock of mistresses. Thirdly, before I'm bored to death by your utterly senseless speech, may I tell you why am I here?" she said with rage making him shut up with discontent.

"Speak…" he said calmly leaning by his three-poster bed.

"I need a doctor…" she stated bluntly.

"Are you sick?" he asked a little bit concerned.

"Obviously not, you moron…but your wife is…" she answered in the same even voice.

"Katherine? "he asked now seriously in distress.

"Do you have any other wife?" she replied sarcastically and he shot her a deathly glare.

He chose not to answer. Instead he demanded one of his grooms to fetch the court doctor as soon as possible. Satisfied that her wish was granted the girl moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked still upset.

"To the queen…" she replied bluntly not turning to face him.

"I will come with you…" he said and walked in complete silence with Kat to the Queen's bedchamber.

* * *

They both stormed into the room shooting each other deathly glares. Kat walked to the woman in the bed and took her hand into her own hoping to protect her against whatever stupid things Henry might say. Seeing that her husband was here, Katherine of Aragon tried to make an effort to get up but she was unsuccessful and she greeted the king only with a nod of acknowledgment.

"I heard that you were unwell, madam…" he said calmly still looking at Kat with a furious look.

"You should have not disturbed yourself, sir…" the queen said weakly looking at the king with a loving stare.

"Yes he should have! This is what husbands do, after all…" Kat said bitterly emphasizing the word 'husband' and the king once again looked at her with extreme hatred.

"And how do you know, you harlot!" he almost yelled and the redhead rose towards him walking like a dangerous panther.

"How do you dare to call me like that, sire, you that are the man-whore of this palace!" she said dangerously.

"Measure your words, lady… you are defying your king!" he almost screamed. He couldn't believe that anyone could speak to him in such terms.

"I am defying a lying man who is worthy of no love, I am defying a man who does not know what morality is, I am defying a man who has not any quality to be king!" she yelled in response and the queen was amazed at the courage the girl displayed.

"Do you think that your words affect me? My dear, if such insults come from the woman that has just had sexual intercourse, being drunk, with Brandon… then I consider them compliments! "He roared and she smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, poor unwise king, they do have an effect on you…Otherwise you would have not jumped like a boiled cat…." She said calmly almost sweetly and this further infuriated him. "It hurts to know that not everybody looks up to you, doesn't it? It pains you that I do not humbly bow in front of you, am I not right? It torments you that someone spoiled your toy and that I have chosen another man above you…"

"I could refuse to marry you, because of it…." He threatened.

"You will not do that, Henry, you need Quadrilater. And you want an alliance with my kingdom more than you want me…. So you will do nothing against me…" she said dangerously and he knew that she was right. England needed a powerful alliance with a productive country.

"I can do whatever I please. I am the King of England!" He almost shouted the last phrase and Kat smiled sympathetically.

"And I am the Queen of Quadrilater!" she whispered firmly and he understood the full meaning of her words.

Henry knew that he had found his match. As Queen Regent she would have the same power as he had and he could not expect her to bow to his wishes. She was independent, free to choose her future, free to disregard his will. As a form of childish protest he stormed out of the chamber leaving a victorious Kat behind.

* * *

The doctor was worried because of the queen's health. He could not diagnose what she had but he knew that if the disease was going to spread at this rate she would not survive long. He thought that the distress she had lately faced had damaged her heart so he recommended repose and quietness for the current sovereign and Kat had decided that, from now on, the woman would lead a peaceful, happy life.

The princess had gotten fond of the queen. She deeply respected her and as the true idealistic woman she was, Kat hated all the injustices that were done to this great lady. Furthermore, she saw so much of her mother in Katherine of Aragon that by helping her, the young woman thought that she would finally obtain forgiveness for not being with her mother when she truly needed her daughter beside her.

"I will let you rest, my lady…" she finally said and the queen smiled weakly.

"Do not go, child, I am better now…" Katherine replied and it was the girl's turn to smile softly.

"Henry is such a fool, madam… he does not know what he is loosing…" she said sweetly with a trace of bitterness in her voice."You are so good, so strong…"

"Yet, I have never defied him in the way you did earlier…" she said looking almost amused at the girl who did not know the full length of her power.

"That is my way of doing things… I have been taught not to obey anyone…" Kat chuckled and the queen threw her a questioning stare. " I scream , I hurt , I fight for everything that I want… this is how my father did it ,and he managed to convert a savage land in a prosperous country…" she explained.

"I am sure that you will make a great sovereign one day…" Katherine said calmly. She liked talking to the girl. And she felt that the strange position in which they encountered themselves was what actually what made them … friends.

"God, for the sake of my people, I hope you are right…" she said calmly.

"Do not take the Lord's name in vain…" the queen schooled her and Kat looked at her amused.

"I do not believe in God, my lady." She stated plainly with a trace of laughter in her voice.

"Why?" Katherine inquired.

"Because men make their fortune not God. I believe more in my strength and in what I can do that in a divinity…" She replied and the queen was surprised to hear such a theory. "I have seen so much death, so much suffering; I have seen young children die, without God even bothering to help them. Wars are waged in the name of what you would call the True Faith, and where is your God when people are dieing in his name? Madam, this divinity of yours is used as a way to control the mass. He is just a weapon, an instrument…"

"God is Almighty…" Katherine defended.

"No, madam, if no one believed in him he wouldn't exist… thus he is dependant on us ,the mortals... who seek in this surreal figure a refuge. They need someone to ask for miracles. They need someone to blame for their misfortunes, because it is so hard for human beings to blame themselves for their problems…" she stated and the queen did not respond knowing that it was of no use as the princess was so obstinate.

"Sleep madams, for it is almost dawn, and there are hard days in front of us… you need your strength…" Kat continued and the queen smiled gently at the girl.

"You are truly an angel sent from the heaven you do not believe in, to alleviate my pain…" Katherine whispered before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"I am not an angel madam, I am just a mortal sickened by the unjust ways of this world…" she said softly to the sleeping figure of the queen and with swift, quiet moves she made her way out of the room .

* * *

Kat looked outside the window. The sun was raising and it brought a new beginning. She was the new Queen of Quadrilater and it was her duty to protect her people, to fight for the right things and to help the ones in need. She will not fail; she will not allow herself to fail, even if she would have to fight the whole world for her beliefs. Even if she would have to lie, cheat and steal she will make Quadrilater prosper. Her country deserved it. Her people deserved it.

As the queen of England had said, Katherine the I of Quadrilater will make a great sovereign.

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_This is the end of 5th chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the story so far and that you will send your comments through your reviews._

_Yours always faithful,_

_The Author_


	6. Superior Felicity

_AN:I am sorry for not updating sooner but i was on holiday with my parents in Turkey and I , in my great stupidity, left my laptop at home, and there i could not find a working computer and a network connection! I deeply apologize!_

_Thank you may faithful readers for being so patient and for reviewing! I love you guys:_

_**Darkvampirewitch**- Thomas More appeares in this chapter as a tribute to you. It is not much but i included him here to thank you for your wonderful reviews and messages.  
_

_**l****adyredvelvet-** you were wonderful as usual! Please go and read the Savage Queen Saga. You will not be regretting it!  
_

_**WarpedTenchu** - always supporting and great!_

_**Sparkleberry** - thank you for all your amazing reviews!_

_**BoleynofAragon21**- you were so sweet in your review! please go and read her story THE HOST! it is absolutely breathtaking. A perfect story for all Thomas More fans!_

_**Ladyjaxs999** - read her wonderful story "Unexpected Love" it so well written and has a odd pairing: Catherine of Aragon/ Charles Brandon._

_**T****he Cuteness, **_

**_Essence-chan_**

**_Orchidae_**

**_delia-brindusa  
_**

**_Corlin_**

_I thank you all! Please go and visit their profiles and read their stories! they are absolutely great!_

_Advice: Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Superior Felicity

or How to make a choice

Damian supervised how all the preparations went. Strutting through what should have been a proper headquarters the man saw that yet again his soldiers seemed so utterly unprepared and he tried to suppress the urge to once again shout at his generals. It had passed more than a month since Katherine of Quadrilater had been named queen of that island and if he did not act quickly, while the girl was still in England arranging the last details of her marriage, his aspirations to be king would be lost for eternity.

Damian paced through his improvised study when his wonderfully fair and shining wife entered. She was dressed in a plain blue dress, moving with natural grace, having her whole figure shaken with love in his presence.

"My sister, send this letter to inform me of her marriage…the event is due in two days…" Armanda whispered and Damian snatched the letter only to see in Kat's messy handwriting the confirmation of what his wife had just said.

"GOD! This girl dedicates her existence to ruining my life!" he yelled and threw the paper on the floor.

"Damian, darling… maybe…maybe we should stop… maybe we should let her be queen…" Armanda tried to say softly while picking up the paper dearly. She hated the confrontation between her sister and her husband.

"Armanda, sweetheart, in the past month we have been all over this …. It is your right! It is my right! "He stated in a furious voice and the woman thought it would be wiser to retreat.

Damian watched her as she closed the door behind her small figure. He pitied his wife for her weakness. In that respect the man wished his wife had been more like her sister: wild and untamed. In some sort of strange way , he liked Kat because she was an worthy opponent, being both courageous and smart .Yet, he was annoyed that she did not submit to his will , after all that was what women did : submit to the men's will. What he could not understand was that the princess of Quadrilater was no ordinary woman.

Sighting in obvious distress he took a pen and quickly jotted down a note for his generals.

_"We must attack this week, before the wretched whore comes back…"_

* * *

Thomas More came to see the princess of Quadrilater only to find her staying motionlessly in her office staring at a black spot on the wall. In the last month she had changed considerably. Facing the cruel ways of the world, she was no longer the idealistic naïve girl that had come from a foreign country prepared to save everyone and fight wars that wore not hers. For the first time in years she found herself at a dead end and she was pretty confused about what she should do.

"My lady…" Thomas announced himself and Kat turned to face him.

"Sir Thomas…what brings you here?" the girl asked sweetly.

"I brought the document through which you should consent to your marriage." He said calmly and observed distress in the girls' eyes. She took it and perused it carefully for some good ten minutes when she took her quill and was prepared to sign it. She then saw Mores' stare.

"Why are you watching me so disapprovingly, master More?" she asked with a sigh knowing already what the answer will be.

"Are you sure that you want to do it, my lady?" More asked and did not allow her to speak." If you sign that document you will practically banish the most gracious queen England has had." He followed and could see that it was exactly what troubled Kat.

"Don't you think that I know it? And that it pains me to do so? " she said with a sudden fit of rage.

"Then why do it if it is against your conscience?" he asked suddenly.

"Because if I do not sign this paper and marry Henry I will loose my country… And I care for Quadrilater more than anything in the world!" she said desperately.

"And the queen? You will betray her… you will kill her…" he said with fury.

"I am sure that she will be fine…" Kat said in a voice without any human emotion. She took the paper and scribbled her name quickly. "I am sorry master More, but there is no other way…"

* * *

Henry could not believe that he was about to wed Katherine of Quadrilater. The girl was the most peculiar female specimen he had ever seen. She disobeyed him, infuriated him, and refused to listen to him, yet all this things made him more and more drown to her. She was like a stone that crushed him in every way but strangely he started to like this mortal stone that caused him nothing but insults and pain.

As he walked aimlessly on the corridors of his palace followed by his faithful guards and people were bowing in his presence he saw her. She was staying with all her grace looking on one of the huge windows that presented a picturesque view of the surroundings. There she stood, looking fascinated with her mesmerizing blue eyes and red hair tied in a messy ponytail, with her perfect porcelain skin touching the frames of the window and Henry felt the urge to kiss her alluring red lips.

"My lady…" he said softly behind her and the girl did not turn to face him.

"It is raining …" she stated bluntly looking into the horizon. "It is so beautiful…" she whispered and he drew closer to her small figure. The sight was beautiful indeed.

Then Kat turned towards him and quickly took his hand into hers. She both hated and liked the man at the same time. After that awful night she had started to get fond of their constant bickering. He, of course, still teased her about Brandon … but it was not out of hatred. Oddly, it was more like a game to them both to exchange acid words and compete for every single thing.

"Come…" she demanded in a rush and the king reacted quickly following her in the garden of the palace.

The weather was damp and the cold rain quickly soaked their clothes, yet Henry disregarded this perfectly natural aspect and ran after her until they reached the woods nearby the castle. She was dancing in the rain, laughing and feeling obviously happy because such a simple thing. She smiled and screamed in complete and utter exaltation. The girl turned to face the castle and the gardens wet because of the rain.

"Is there anything more beautiful than this?" she said with a smile and Henry laughed at her comment. She was simply stunning, all soaked with blood rising to her cheeks because of all the running. "Why are you laughing?!" she asked with faked anger.

"You can be such a child…" he answered and she furrowed her brows with pretended fury.

"Me? A child?" She asked outraged but with laughter in her voice. She then stuck her tongue out in sheer protest and Henry laughed even harder. "Well, let me show you what a child does, your majesty…" she mocked and with quick steady moves grabbed a handful of mud and threw it in his face.

"You wicked, wicked girl!" he said after regaining from the shock. The king of England then grabbed some mud and started to chase the girl in the woods.

It was a childish, unhealthy and utterly stupid game but neither of the monarchs seemed to care. They ran after each other, throwing mud and ducking behind trees. They both laughed and mocked themselves as young children do. Henry decided to use the advantage of his weight and caught Kat nearby a large pine tree.

"Lady, you are my prisoner now…" he whispered crushing her vigorous body between himself and the huge tree.

"Oh dear…" she mocked and challenged the king with her blue stare.

"I need to claim my prize now, don't I?" he approached her face with his own. He looked at her white breasts and pale skin and felt desire burn into him. "But, I guess I will claim it in two days' time, won't I?"

"I guess you will…" Kat smiled seductively "But now, you will not claim anything…" he drew from her and with a sigh threw himself on the wet ground. The rain had stopped.

"It is beyond my understanding why you fucked Brandon but you constantly refuse to do it with me…" he said truthfully, not angry but inquisitive. She sat next to him her eyes piercing the sky.

"Many things are beyond your understanding, dear, as you have no brain…" she mocked him and he laughed hard.

"No, seriously now… why?" he asked.

"Well, there are various reasons, I guess…Firstly it was I who chose Brandon, not the other way round … and as you know I like to be in control of things… secondly. I was awfully drunk and unhappy and it was only something to cheer me up. Then…" she suddenly stopped and Henry turned his gaze towards her.

"Then?" he inquired.

"I like you better than I like Charles and… it is you who I want to keep…" she said softly and he moved towards her taking her hand.

"My lady, may I kiss you?" he asked deeply moved by her confession and she nodded shortly.

Their lips touched and the kiss seemed to last of an eternity. This was the first true kiss they shared, born out of passion not out of lust. For some few moments they stopped being the arrogant king of England and the vain queen of Quadrilater, and they become just two human beings capable of desire, passion and maybe love.

"What have you done to me?" Henry whispered when their two figures parted. She looked at him, smiled broadly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go inside, Henry, or they'll think that I murdered you…" she said mockingly and started to walk towards the castle. Henry quickly caught up with her and took her hand into his. All covered in dirt from head to toe, hand in hand and with a glint of happiness in their eyes the king and queen arrived at the castle in the awed stares of the court.

* * *

"I have sent Katherine away…" the king said carefully the following morning when he first saw Kat.

"You did what?!" she asked in surprise.

"She is to live at The More… now she is currently quitting the palace…" he explained and the girl gathered her skirts and proceeded to run towards the exit of the palace. She had to find the queen.

* * *

The poor woman was departing. A handful of servants and subjects had come to see her go and to offer their blessings. Amongst them Kat could spot Thomas More and to her surprise, the Duke of Suffolk. Rushing on the stares, skipping the last two she arrived in the yard and saw Elisabeth and Katherine of Aragon prepared to enter the carriage. Kat could hear Thomas name the sovereign the "queen of hearts" and then she plucked up her courage to speak.

"My queen…" she said softly and the whole mass fell into a pregnant silence. The queen turned gently to face the princess with a stone face, betraying any of her emotions. Kat felt remorse for what she had done. Had she been more loyal to her cause she would have refused to marry Henry.

"Princess Katherine…" the queen acknowledged her salute coldly. Katherine of Aragon felt betrayed. For some blissful moments she had thought that the girl would help her, that she would make the king understand. She had hoped that the girl would have enough conscience as not to marry Henry. But she obviously was mistaken.

"I'm so sorry madam…" she whispered with distress.

The queen did not respond. She turned away from the redhead. She did not want to see the girl begging her for forgiveness out of pity. She did not need pity. After all, she was the daughter of the two greatest monarchs Spain has ever had.

"Pray you forgive me, madam…" Kat followed when the queen did not answer. "I beg you forgive me madam … there is no other way…" she said desperately but the older woman did not turn to face her. She entered the carriage not even looking at her former friend.

"A queen should have enough dignity as not to beg…" Katherine of Aragon said powerfully, leaving Kat looking dumbstruck as the carriage left the yard and subsequently, London.

* * *

"What did you expect, my queen?" Suffolk asked behind her and Kat turned to face the man with a smile. "She is a proud woman…"

"I guess you are right…but, you know… I feel bad… almost responsible… " she stated and proceeded to walk in misery towards the castle.

"Responsible? You did not cause this havoc…" he said soothingly.

"But I could have ended it… and I didn't …" she replied

"What could you do, woman… renounce your throne for a failed marriage? All for the greater good of morality?" Charles said almost mockingly and she smiled softly.

" I suppose that you are right…" Kat said still bitter because of the cold demeanor the queen displayed.

"On a more cheerful note …I'm getting married…" he said in an amusing way.

"Really? With the pretty girl with black hair?" Kat asked obviously cheered up. The relationship between her and Brandon had developed into some sort of odd friendship. The first days after the incident had been more awkward but now everything had settled into a quiet pattern. Even Henry seemed, at Kat's advice, to have forgiven his friend for spoiling his 'jewel' .

"Catherine is her name…" he said almost laughing.

"Catherine?!" she replied in good humor.

"Yes… I am surrounded by Katherine's… "He continued her joke " Although I would have preferred another Katherine as my lawful wedded wife…" he said seriously and turned to face her inquisitive blue eyes.

"Stop it Charles, or I will be tempted to bed you again" she said mockingly and seductively at the same time. "And this time who knows if you will be fortunate enough as to keep your pretty head…" she continued to walk in the halls, people bowing to her.

"At least I would die a happy man …" he responded and she laughed hard leaving him behind as she walked towards her own apartments.

* * *

Anne Boleyn watched Kat as she entered her apartments. As usual, the woman was beautiful and full of life. She was strangely charming with her tom-boyish attitude and vain character. Anne hated her more than ever. In the past month she had lost the king's confidence and barely saw him. All he wanted to see was this foreign princess.

"Mistress Boleyn, is there any particular reason because of which you watch me so intensely?" Kat looked at what was supposed to be her rival. She could not stand the woman. Not only because she had hurt the most gentle and noble queen but also because there was also something in Anne's attitude that annoyed her deeply.

"No reason madam… I just observed your grace from a distance…" Anne said boldly and Kat laughed sympathetically.

"Look, Anne…I do not have anything personal against you…actually I admire your bold spirit. And that is why I want to give you a piece of advice: don't get in my way." Kat whispered and Anne opened her eyes widely at the open threat. " I am not Katherine of Aragon!"

"I can see that, madam." The Boleyn girl said superiorly. "She possessed the grace and dignity that you will never have!" Anne added boldly knowing that at this level, no matter how openly she talked the future queen could not touch her. After all she still had a claim on the king's affection…

"That is true, but I have power… and in a war that weights more than grace and dignity." Kat threatened and, deciding that this conversation is not worth her time, turned on her heels leaving Anne behind.

"_I have power… and in a war that weights more than grace and dignity."_ Anne thought about what the princess had told her and for the first time in her life she felt … afraid. Afraid at what the woman could do to her and her dreams. With quick moves the brunette went to find her father and brother. For their own safety they should get rid of the princess as soon as possible!

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_I so thank your for your patience in awaiting this 6th chapter of the story! You are absolutely great and I wouldn't know what to do without you. Please send your comments through your reviews. I find them stimulating and they help me get on with the story more swiftly._

_Yours truly,_

_The Author_


	7. Considerations on Royal Marriage

_AN: I am so terribly sorry that I have not updated in such a long time , but i have started a new school far away from home (in Switzerland) and I had to cope with all the changes in being a border and with the huge amount of homework.Anyway, I love you all my readers and thank you that you hung on with me!I will cut this short so as you can read it!  
_

_Advice: Smile!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Considerations on Royal Marriage**

**Or What is the role of women**

What was supposed to be Kat's happiest day resulted in a dire disaster. The day she was supposed to become queen of England and Regent of Quadrilater should have been one of utter joy, yet as she sat alongside Henry in the open carriage that brought them back from Westminster Abbey, where she had been anointed queen of England, she could hear cries of utter dissatisfaction coming from the crowds and those shouts where to blame for her sulkiness.

The common people of London did not like their new queen. Of course Kat had been previously warned that the masses were quite fond of their "queen of hearts" but she had expected at least some respect towards her. They had disappointed her! Words like:" go back, whore of Quadrilater!" Were directed towards the young queen and: "go back to your wife!" was shouted to the king.

"Don't listed to them, sweetheart… you are the rightful queen of England!" Henry whispered in her soft red curls and the girl tried to keep up her cheerful smile as the procession moved towards White Hall.

"Leave us, harlot!" someone yelled from the crowd and the both monarchs turned instinctively only to see that the voce shouting such profanities was in fact a young man, a very young man…

Deeply annoyed Henry decided to make an example of such a man so as to make his people respect their new queen. With a royal nod, half the guards that were there to protect the king and queen jumped like hawks to the young man's throat.

"Stop it! " Kat shouted but the guards did not take into account the queen's orders.

With quick, swift moves the girl jumped like a cat from the carriage and rushed towards the guards that were now carrying the poor lad to the Tower of London. Henry watched in complete shock asking himself what was his new wife going to do. She ran oblivious of the mud that was making her petticoat awfully dirty.

"I said: STOP IT!" the queen commanded.

"But madam… the king…" one of the guards tried to excuse himself.

"You shall release the man immediately! Henry! "she looked to her husband and expected him to have a positive reaction to her commands. Yet he stood motionless and watched how she tried to release a man that had insulted her. He was amazed at how much energy the girl used for lost causes!

"Sweetheart, why don't you get back into the carriage and I shall solve this small incident!" he said a little bit patronizing wanting to show his subjects that he had tamed the shrew.

"I will get into the carriage when you will release the poor man!" Kat answered in a harsh voice and the whole crowd was surprised to see that their new queen had the nerve to answer back to the king.

"Katherine…" Henry said with anger. The man was loosing patience with his new wife. In addition to that he realized that he would make a fool of himself in front of his own people if he let the girl have her way.

"NO!" she almost shouted. "You shall release the man for he has done no crime!" the redhead said firmly and the king raised his eyebrows as if questioning her.

"He has just insulted you, little fool… why protect him?" Henry finally got up from the carriage and walked towards his queen. The people of London were more than interested by this incident. After all, not every day the king and "his mistress" quarreled in the middle of the street.

"Because he can say whatever he pleases for all I care! It's not a good enough reason to kill him!" she answered plainly.

"He has insulted the monarchy!" Henry replied.

"He has insulted ME! I am not the monarchy! I can be the representative of the monarchy, but not the monarchy itself… I am an individual not an institution!" she lectured and Thomas Cromwell from behind the progression started to panic.

Thomas Cromwell, chancellor of England since Thomas More had resigned because of the religious mayhem, worried for it seemed to him that both the king and their newly anointed queen were determined to make a spectacle of themselves in front of the whole population of London. He was amazed that the girl was actually lecturing the king on humanist conceptions on their wedding day, in the middle of the street and on top of that because of an insignificant nobody, thus he decided to intervene between the two monarchs that were now arguing passionately and whom the crowd had started to watch carefully.

"My king , would it not be better if you granted the queen her wish , and free the poor man… after all , the crowd of London would be proud of their merciful king." Thomas whispered in the king's ear and Henry listened to him. He thought that his chancellor was right as it was of no use to argue with his wife from the first day of their supposedly blissful alliance.

"Release the man!" Henry shouted and the people clapped their hands happily. The king proved himself to be still an honorable man. Kat wore a smug look on her face and the king tried to hold his head high so as not to give the impression that he was defeated by his own wife. Quickly the girl entered the open carriage without any help from the guards and the king that had held their hands to her. She smiled at the crowd and the people of London seemed to receive her with much more warmth. The remaining way towards White Hall no one shouted any terrible words against the couple.

* * *

"Madam, Sir Thomas More is here to see you…" Elisabeth said warmly towards Katherine of Aragon who was staring blankly into the fire. The former queen nodded and the blonde girl invited the man in the shabby, poorly lit room.

The first thing that Thomas noticed was the pallor of the woman's cheek. Katherine of Aragon had always been a very beautiful woman, but now, as Thomas looked at his former sovereign he discovered that in the past few months she had changed. Her beautiful eyes seemed tired and soaked of tears, her gentle smile seemed more tired than ever and her whole figure looked almost drained of life.

"Sir Thomas…" the queen of hearts greeted him not standing up. " I am sorry that I receive you like this but I do not feel well…"

"Don't worry madam…" Thomas whispered sympathetically trying to comfort the poor woman. "I just came to see if you are in need for anything…" the former chancellor tried to make his request sound as dignified as he could but the queen sensed the pity in his voice.

"Thank you, Sir Thomas, but I fear that I have to decline your offer. I am still not defeated… "she said bravely.

"Madam…" Thomas approached her and whispered in her ear. " I have strict orders from the… queen… to tell you that, should you ever need anything she will be glad to help you…" the man said and earned a glare from the woman when he had called Kat "queen".

" I do not need pity , sir. Moreover, if it comes from that woman!" Katherine said coldly and the minister felt the urge to defend his queen

Thomas More respected Katherine of Quadrilater. He respected her because she managed to do things that ordinary women were not able to do, he respected her for her intelligence and for how she managed to tell Henry off when her was wrong. But what he mostly respected her for was the fact that she understood his moral values, appreciated them even though she almost never applied them. Yet he could understand the bitterness of the former queen.

"I understand, madam…" He bowed humbly, his voice much colder now than before. With no glance behind he moved towards the door and Katherine felt once again deserted. She could not believe that everyone was leaving her for the princess of Quadrilater.

* * *

"Sirs, I have come before you not as your queen but as your sovereign. " Kat's powerful voice rang in the room where the Parliament was assembled.

The new queen was here to claim her rightful power in front of the Parliament. Dressed in a blue, plain dress and having her red hair tied in a loose bun the young girl was there to make this whole lot of men aware that she will interfere in the matters of state.

" As you well know, I am queen in my own right and by marrying, his majesty , I gained the right to rule in England as he has gained the right to rule in Quadrilater. This beings said, I want you to look at me as one of your own. I am going to work for England's welfare and only with your approval sirs will I implement the reforms that the country needs. Thus , while I am in this room , I am not the queen consort of the king of England. I am England's sovereign!" Kat said simply with no pride and Henry smiled inwards because of the astonished faces of the members of his parliament.

Thomas Cromwell watched his queen held her speech and, after that, moving quickly towards the door as she dismissed the parliament. She was obviously not like any other woman , she assumed the responsibility of power and was not afraid to take decisions on her own. The King did not have absolute power now; he needed her approval to pass any law or to make any alliance. Now, they shared the power as the Catholic Kings had once done. But the chancellor could not help to ask himself if these two young sovereigns would be as successful in England as Isabella and Fernando had been in Spain.

* * *

"Sir…" Kat curtsied in front of the king as she entered his office.

" Madam…" he took her had gallantly and kissed it softly. With a gesture he dismissed his grooms and when they left, he embraced his young wife warmly. He then kissed her mouth passionately. "I want you… now…"

"Again, my king?" Kat asked quite amused. "I thought that last night was quite enough…"

"Now…" the king firmly said and started to undress the woman untying the corset quickly. He then placed her on the desk with steady moves and started to kiss her neck fiercely.

"Henry…" She moaned softly as she embraced his neck.

Suddenly the hard oak door opened and the small figure of Anne Boleyn entered the room not being prepared for the sight before her. When Mistress Boleyn had decided to see the king she had planed to try a "rapprochement" with his majesty. After all, she had been his greatest desire until the foreign princess had arrived. Anne thought that she was beautiful enough , smart enough and cunning enough to make his majesty desert, once again his wife and take her as the mistress of his heart.

"What is SHE doing here?" Kat almost yelled as she tried to tie up her corset and Anne stood frozen in the doorway.

The king had a reputation for being resourceful when it came to sexual intercourse , but he was never like that with his wife. He would have never taken Katherine of Aragon on a desk filled with important state papers and he would have certainly not done it in broad daylight. For Henry, as far as Anne knew, to have sex with his wife meant an entire ritual born out of desire of having heirs not out of lust. But it seemed that this was one of the things that Kat had managed to change.

"What is your whore doing here, Henry?" Kat shouted outraged and the king stood dumbstruck not really remembering when he had permitted Anne to come.

"Your Majesty…" Anne pleaded softly almost begging the king not to forget that they were once intimately related.

Kat observed carefully the exchange of looks between the woman that she considered the harlot of the court and her own husband. He did not react to her intensive stare looking in Anne's pleading ,black eyes. A feeling of pity, somewhat of remorse was written in his blue pools when he watched the woman he had loved, or at least had pretended to do so. Yet, what was more pathetically was the fact that there, between the woman for whom he was prepared to risk a civil war, and the woman for whom he had diminished his own power he could not decide weather Kat was worth loosing Anne or the other way round.

Henry was a man , and like every man , he hated to lose. He had loved Anne , a part of him was still loving her , but he had certain feelings for Kat too. Anne stirred in him desire , Kat passion. Anne made him feel like an unhappy king , Kat like a blissfully happy slave. Anne Boleyn was ice, the queen of Quadrilater was fire.

Katherine looked at the troubled face of her husband and she suddenly understood that no matter what she did she would never have Henry only for herself. He would always be tempted to stray away , to seek comfort in other arms than hers for this was the way that he had been accustomed to live. Henry was not the man to lose on something, unfortunately for him though, Kat was not the woman to share what was hers with anybody else.

Not even bothering to ask for permission the young queen stormed out of the room not even looking at Anne or Henry. Seeing that his wife was somewhat mad at the incident the king wanted to go after her but Anne , like a panther crossed his path and looked at him with her fascinating eyes.

"Sire…" She whispered softly " I am ready now…" Anne continued slowly undressed herself. Henry stood in shock as the woman he had waited for almost seven years was undressing. Quickly he pondered if he should leave the Boleyn girl and go after his wife. His manly desires gained the better of him and he threw himself at Anne's naked breasts. After all, how bad could Kat react?!

* * *

Katherine entered her rooms quickly and obviously angrily. He could not believe that Henry actually preferred the company of the harlot above her own. Without thinking about her actions the hot-headed girl took the small porcelain vase that stood on one of the tabled and threw it with anger. As it smashed into pieces on the floor and as the queen's piercing stare was watching the pieces of destroyed glass some one came behind the woman quietly and saw the whole display of anger.

"Madam…" the soft voice said almost humbly trying to avoid to further infuriate the sovereign.

"Mary…" Kat turned to face the speaking figure and tried to smile sweetly as not to scare the young teenager.

The English princess was only two years her junior, yet as she was petite the could easily pass for a 10 year-old. Katherine always had the intention to protect the girl for, maybe because of the frail physical appearance, Mary had always seemed defenseless. As the polite salutes had been changed and the groom that had introduced the English princess left , the queen opened her arms and the child ran desperately in her friendly embrace.

"What happened sweetheart?" Kat asked in a motherly kind voice as she felt that the princess needed all the mother-like comfort that she could get.

"My mother , madam… ambassador Chapuys tells me that she is unwell…" Mary said softly after she parted from the queens' embrace.

"I am so sorry , Mary…" Kat stated simply and truthfully waiting for the girl to say something more.

"Please madam, let me see my mother!" the girl said desperately kneeling in front of the queen . Although Kat had told her not to use any titles when in her presence , the little princess felt that she now owned respect not only to the woman who had married her father but to the Queen of England too.

"You know that this is not for me to decide…" Kat said softly ,upset that she could not help the princess.

"The woman who had forced the parliament of England under her command has no say in this?" Mary said almost angrily that the sovereign would not do something.

"You know that this would deeply disturb the king…" Katherine said calmly.

"At this moment my mother could be dieing , and I am not with her…" the Englishwoman stated with a trace of concern in her voice and with this simple phrase she had assured the queen's support, for Kat knew how hard is to know that your parents died and you weren't there.

"Get ready…" Kat commanded firmly.

"I am ready, madam… I can leave whenever your majesty wishes. " Mary said in a contempt voice.

"Then let's go…" Katherine said shortly already giving orders for the best horsed to be prepared.

"Will your majesty do me the honor of coming with me?" The English Princess asked confused.

"So as not be stopped by the soldiers you will meet on your way." The girl explained briefly and motioned the silent princess towards the exit. The English Queen knew that the king would be mad at her but this was exactly what she had expected. He had hurt her pride badly by choosing the Boleyn girl and Kat felt that it was already time to pay him back.

* * *

"Where is the Queen?" Henry asked carelessly while entering Kat's rooms. After his little game with Anne he wanted to make up with his wife.

"She has left, sire" one of her useless ladies in waiting said meekly and the king turned like a storm towards her.

"Where , woman?" he asked quickly.

"I do not know sire… She went with the Lady Mary." The same woman answered and the king felt his blood boiling up. What could his wife do with his "bastard" daughter? Leaving her room in rush and annoyed that the queen left without having the courtesy of announcing him, called for Cromwell.

"Sire…" the chancellor answered promptly.

"I want you to find the Queen , and bring her back here , in chains, if necessary!" Henry ordered bitterly and the minister simply could not believe that the royal couple was already bickering after only a week of being married.

* * *

_Dear reader, _

_I thank you that you had the patience to wait for this new chapters and I promise you that further chapters will come promptly enough! Please submit your comments and suggestions through your reviews._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Author_


	8. Betrayal

_AN: I deeply apologize for the lateness of my update and i am fully conscious that it was unkind to you that take time to read my story. I want to thank you all for your support and promise that the next update will come shortly.Thank you for your reviews and comments and for reading this story that i love and that contains a bit of my soul._

**_Advice: Enjoy it! _**

_PS: if you want to see the characters of the story just watch the trailer that i made for it:_**/watch?vxwU53gxmXOY**

Chapter 8: Betrayal

Or How to listen to your conscience

Kat thrust the heels of her riding boots in the horse's backside as to make it run faster as the night was enveloping them. In such cases speed was indeed a necessity. Henry must have noticed her absence by now. Worse, Henry must have known that she left with Mary and the queen could not let him ruin the girl's dreams to see her mother. She simply could not allow him have his way.

"Hurry up, Mary!" the woman shouted at the girl that was trying to keep up with her.

The two women were riding with no one to accompany them. Kat thought that this would facilitate their fast arrival at the destination. The More was usually at 2 days riding but the young queen wanted to make the distance in only one day. So she had made Mary understand that they could not stop for the night and the princess had obediently abided by her orders. She had complete faith in Katherine's judgment.

"Only one hour, Mary… Only one hour…" Kat yelled yet again to encourage the princess to move faster. What could it be the time? 4 in the morning, maybe 5… the queen did not know but she was sure that dawn was near. Her heels punched the horse again and the black stud increased its speed. "Only one hour, Mary…"

* * *

"We couldn't find her majesty, sir…'the soldier said bluntly and Thomas Cromwell felt his whole life going past his eyes.

"They are two women! How come you did not find them?" He said sharply but he knew the answer at his own question. Katherine was a skilled rider and god knows what other qualities she had so it was pretty possible that if she did not want to be found she would do some extraordinary trick so as not to be found.

"Sir , with all due respect, the queen is too clever to let herself caught by us…" another man said boldly and Cromwell , although he agreed with the man, looked harshly at him with an angry face.

"Where could she have gone? Where could she have taken the princess?" Cromwell said more for himself but Sir Thomas Wyatt could not help but hear him.

"Pardon my interruption sir, but can I give my opinion on the matter?" the poet declared with unusual boldness.

"Speak Thomas!" the minister said more annoyed than interested.

"Well, if the queen is with the Lady Mary… they might go to ... the Dowager Princess…" He stated bluntly almost choking on the title of the former queen.

"Well done Thomas, Well done!" Cromwell said more than impressed by his assistant.

"Boy, tell the captain of the guards to look for the queen at The More" the minister ordered quickly and looked for a few minutes expectantly at the door, as if the woman would already come in prepared to jump at his throat. He shrugged this disturbing idea quickly though, after all, he was merely following the king's orders. If she were to harm someone that will be Henry Tudor!

* * *

" I can't see anything, are you sure that we are on the right way?" the younger woman asked meekly trying to distinguish in the pitch black darkness the figure of the queen.

"Keep quiet, Mary! They are looking for us…" The queen whispered and dismounted her horse gracefully.

In Complete silence the two women walked side by side in the darkness of the forest. The branches of the trees were cracking under their soft, small steps and the horses were breathing heavily behind them. Kat was walking faster attentive to their surroundings hoping that any of Henrys' soldiers would spot them." I am the queen of England, why do I have to sneak like a thief behind bushes?" the young woman thought but refrained from speaking her mind out loud. Even if she was queen of England, at the moment she abided by Henrys' rules and disobeying him meant high treason.

"It is there… Alas, we are there!" Mary said softly, her voice full of unspoken emotion.

"Let's move, Mary… let's hurry…" she said in distress and started running for the castle. The princess followed her, she was so happy that she would see her mother that she was prepared to do everything the queen asked her. With quick moves they reached the small castle's door and the queen demanded to be allowed in. After a few minutes wait they both entered the wretched building.

* * *

Thomas More was on his way to Chelsea Estate when he was stopped in his progress by a really anxious Charles Brandon who was riding towards The More. The former chancellor was surprised to see the young fellow so disturbed and for a few moments he wandered what insensible order Henry had for his former wife that made Brandon hurry in such obvious distress.

"Sir Thomas…" the younger man dismounted the black stallion he war ridding and approached the man with a polite bow of his head. "It is of paramount importance that you come with me…" Brandon stammered

"What happened , Brandon?" More asked alarmed thinking that the king could harm Katherine of Aragon.

"Sir… the queen fled the palace , with the Lady Mary… and now the king has all his guards on their track… plus , the queen has received troubled news from Quadrilater… that she does not know about …" he said quickly and More looked numbly at the young man. Kat fled the palace? And worse, Mary ran with her…. It wasn't too hard to imagine that the girl will go to her mother and that probably the foreign princess will accompany her.

"Let's go, sir…. Fast…" the former chancellor declared and turned his horse to go towards the More. They had to reach the palace faster than the guards. It was imperative.

* * *

The darkness engulfed the sea and the blond figure looked at the quiet capital city of Quadrilater. It was quiet, too quiet for his taste. He wandered idly what the Queen will do when she found out. He still stared for some moments at the lights of the city that were slowly but steadily fading making the darkness almost touchable.

Agnor, the capital city of Quadrilater, had been a mighty center of culture and trade built during the previous reign, managing to provide for the whole kingdom in times of drought or flood. Its harbors were always packed with foreign ships and its fishermen benefited from the rich waters surrounding it. The buildings built in a modern Spanish style, the streets always clean and the ingenious draining system based on roman designs made Agnor famous world-wide, and it also made it a target for pirates and other greedy foreign kings. Thus the people of Agnor, to protect their city, learned how to fight and to produce weapons. Quadrilater had rich resources of metal and it was in Agnor where George I commanded the building of the first weapon manufacture. Soon such small factories spread throughout the country and Quadrilater gained its name as the first weapon producer in the world. Kings were buying fine weapons from here and thus Quadrilater gained many allies and managed to form a steady economy making its citizens happy.

The dark figure managed to see the marble castle on the high hill overlooking the valley of Agnor. It was the stunning place where the royal family lived. Built in a non-conventional Moorish style the palace had green gardens with wonderful fountains and alleys full of exotic fruits. Here the two daughters of George and Margaret had spent the years of their childhood. Here, Queen Katherine had been born and raised and here the royal children had enjoyed their carefree formative years. It was such a pity that such a land of pleasure and delight had to be destroyed.

"Attack!" the man said hoarsely deciding that there was no time for remorse of other noble feelings.

"Yes , my lord Damian…" the soldier answered humbly prepared to give the order to the rest of the army.

With a last look towards the quiet city Damian smiled reassuringly. With luck Agnor would fall within days, and the annoying girl that was supposed to be queen could do nothing to prevent it. With luck he, Damian, would finally be king.

* * *

Both Kat and Mary entered the damp castle as Elisabeth opened the hard oak door. She was surprised to see the pair of them but did not show any of her feelings. It was not her place to question the motifs of the queen and the princess.

"I brought Princess Mary to see her mother…" Kat said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to pay a "curtsy" visit at down. "Can you please announce your mistress of our arrival?"

"I fear that … her majesty… is still resting…" Elisabeth said a little bit confused about how to address the present queen and the former one. Furthermore she had no idea how to address such an odd situation.

"Elisabeth, I fear that we are under time , so I would be really grateful if you could get princess Mary to her mother at once …" Kat said a little bit annoyed as the other woman was keen on preserving all the etiquette rules even in a situation that was clearly desperate.

"Yes madam…" The lady in waiting said calmly sensing the queen's annoyance. With a curt nod of her head Kat dismissed both the servant and Mary who was more than happy that she could see her mother at once. After the two women left Kat sat on the nearest armchair and soon fell in a hard agitated sleep.

* * *

Mary entered her mother's bed chamber afraid that she would wake her up. She knew that her mother had not been feeling well lately and she felt a little bit selfish that she had burst in the palace uninvited and she was ready to disturb the older woman only because she wanted to spend time with her. She walked softly towards the bed where Katherine of Aragon was sleeping peacefully and sat at the bedside. With a trembling hand she caressed the older woman's cheek and she opened her tired blue eyes feeling the cool touch.

"Mary…" the former queen said , her voice was full of surprise and despair. She couldn't bear it if it were only a dream.

"Mother…" the princess burst into tears and hugged her mother quickly.

"Don't cry… don't cry…" Katherine whispered in the embrace as she, herself , felt tears of joy filling up her eyes.

"Mama…" Mary kept crying happily not believing that the moment was actually real and not a product of her imagination.

"But…. How?" Katherine asked hopping that finally Henry had come to his senses.

"Heavens… Kat… she is downstairs!" Mary said quickly realizing that she had forgotten about the Queen and that Kat was left alone.

"Kat?! The princess of Quadrilater?" She said surprised "She brought you here? Does the king know?" Katherine asked not believing that the woman had taken such a risk only to reunite her daughter and her.

"Yes! She is downstairs! And no, the king does not know… "Mary said calmly and the former queen looked at her bewildered.

"How did you…" she started to ask and the girl replayed quickly.

"I went to Kat and told her that I wanted to see you… I think that she was pretty upset about something that father had done and she agreed to help me… so we left the palace at one and traveled all night to get here…" the princess said fast and Katherine understood that the things were not so good between the younger queen and the king. Furthermore, she suspected that the woman had escorted Mary there only as some sort of twisted revenge against Henry. But no matter what the reason was the now-called Dowager Princess could not help but be grateful to Kat for the immense joy she had brought about.

"I better go and thank the princess myself…" Katherine declared still refusing to acknowledge her as the Queen. With tired moves and being helped by Mary into her night robe the former queen descended the stares only to find Kat sleeping on one of the armchairs and to hear furious knocks at the door. After Katherine sent Elisabeth to answer the door she could see Thomas More and Charles Brandon bursting into the small castle. Because of the noise Kat woke up and it was then that the whole tragedy unraveled before her eyes.

* * *

"I fear that the Queen might have reached The More , your majesty…" Thomas Cromwell said to a very annoyed Henry VIII.

"How dare she!" he yelled uncontrolled." The woman purposely disregarded my rules!"

"Sir…" Cromwell tried to make amends between the parties but was cut but the kings' angry voice.

"Denounce her as a traitor! No one can mock the king of England! Not even this little shrew from Quadrilater!"

"Isn't that a bit too extreme, sir?" the chancellor suggested but met Henry's cold stare.

"Charge her with treason and send her to the tower…" he said bluntly not noticing the horrified expression on his chancellor's face. She will not have her way. He refused it! After all, he was the King of England and his orders were always obeyed.

* * *

As both Thomas More and Charles Brandon approached her she tried really hard to understand what they were saying. But, as they were both determined to speak at the same time she could make neither head nor tail of what they were trying to convey.

"Can you please speak one at a time?" Kat requested softly too tried to argue with any of the men.

"Madam…" More began quickly leaving the younger man silent. "With all due respect, my queen, but have you lost your sense of reason?" he stated bluntly knowing that the queen will not react negatively towards his rather rude comment. She liked people who spoke their mind and whose speech was void of decorations. Even so the other two women in the room looked at him in shock not being accustomed with him speaking so bluntly.

"I certainly hope I did not, Sir Thomas…" she answered rather amused not really wanting to get into a fight with him right now.

"Well , madam , the fact that you have fled the palace at night without announcing the king and taking the king's daughter in your little escapade , does not account for sound judgment…" he said annoyed that she did not seem to find anything wrong with her behavior.

"Sir Thomas… I am far too tired to discuss my motifs with you now. If you still want it we will have this conversation later today when my state of mind will be improved." Kat said dismissively, subtly reminding him that she was the monarch. More bowed his head politely and with a look the woman invited Brandon to talk.

"Madam, I have the most disturbing news for you…" He began and Kat hoped that it wasn't about her escapade too. Or about Henry for that matter, right now she couldn't care less what Henry thought.

"Pray continue…" she said calmly.

"An envoy from Quadrilater came." Kat's interest was suddenly aroused. " he unfortunately declared that your brother-in-law , Lord Damian, was approaching your country with an army…" Brandon said gently hoping that he would not upset the queen too much. Wishful thinking.

"When did he acquire this information?" she asked sensibly.

"Almost two weeks ago, my queen…" he answered and her expression suddenly changed from the calm composure to a rather panicked one.

'Two weeks?' even if Damian had been in his own land when they found out that would mean that he was near Agnor by now. She calculated quickly and now she really started to panic. Of course, she had known that Damian had certain ambitious wishes regarding Quadrilater but she had never expected that he would actually do something this rash like invading her country. God how she hated the man!

"Are you alright, Kat?" Mary asked concerned seeing the desperate expression on the queen's face.

"A stupid, pompous moron is invading my country, Mary… and I am across the ocean from Quadrilater. My people have no queen and no idea how to defend against him… how the fuck could I be alright!" She said harshly and the girl backed off at her tone.

Suddenly she rose in all her might from the chair and was prepared to leave. She could not let Damian destroy her country. She had a duty to her people, as she had sworn to protect them no matter what! Now it was her time. As her father had done she would take her armor and her sword to go against anyone who would dare to hurt any citizen of Quadrilater.

"Where are you going, milady?" Brandon asked as she was rushing unceremoniously towards the door.

"Back to Henry. He has to help me raise an army and go to war with Damian!" she spat her answer quickly annoyed that someone dared to stop her at this time where speed was of the highest importance.

"I fear that this is not the wisest decision to make, my queen…" More said calmly and she turned towards him.

"How come?" the girl did not get her answer as half a dozen men entered the small palace door straight into the chamber where this rather peculiar council was held.

* * *

One of them stopped in front of the queen and had time for a split second to analyze what was happening. The former queen sat opposite from Kat with an expression of shock and sadness, her daughter was with her and she was clearly scared while the two men looked merely disappointed. Why? He could not understand. As for the queen herself, she looked at him straight in the eye expectantly as one of her eyebrows was raised slightly almost mocking him and his sudden entrance.

"Katherine Queen Consort of England and Regent of Quadrilater, you are charged with High Treason and are to be escorted to the Tower of London…"

_Dearest reader,_

_I hope that this chapter has rised up to your espectations! I solemnly promise that the next update will be soon! Until then , please review because I would love to know what you think of this chapter and of the story, overall._

_Yours humbly,_

_The Author_


	9. God Save the Queen

_**Author note:** I am truly and awfully sorry that i have not updated for so long, but i had a terribly busy long period. I had my exams and i had an awful lot to study. I really ask for your forgiveness and promise that this will never happen again. I thank you for staying fateful and still wanting to read my poor story. Once again I am so sorry. I deserve no mercy and pity. Hopefully, this chapter will help me clean a bit of my guilt and shame.  
_

_**Advice:** Allow yourself to like this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 9: God save the queen

Or What should be done?

As she was being led by the soldiers outside the small castle Kat laughed inwardly at the thought of being charged with "high treason". Not even she had thought that Henry could sink so low. How dare he? Mock her, the queen of Quadrilater, the regent of England and his own wife. More than ever she loathed him.

"Will you tie me up?" she said defiantly as she was prepared to go inside the small caged carriage prepared for her unceremonious journey.

"My lady…" the commander stuttered, not being able to hold her piercing gaze." it's the procedure…" he tried to explain but as he finished the sentence a cold fist collided with his jaw.

"How dare you!" An angry Charles Brandon yelled at the man and Katherine smiled softly at this display of loyalty, even though it was brutal.

"Charles!" she commanded calmly as the man started to bleed under the Duke's perpetual hits." It's no use… the man is just doing his job!" she said coldly and His Grace stopped to face the queen that he had become so loyal to.

"I will take you out of there…" He answered to her unspoken plea, a glimpse of his passion for her still seen in his blue eyes.

"Do so…" she said in a controlled voice and entered the carriage brought for her, leaving behind the small household of Kimbolton Castle.

* * *

The city, once so peaceful and quiet was raging with the sound of burning buildings, screams and clinging swords. The one man responsible for this havoc was watching calmly how his mercenary army was destroying the lives of the quiet city of Agnor. He was neither astonished at the smell of death nor glad that the riches of the country would soon be his, the man was simply staring at the disaster displaying no emotion.

Damian would not think of himself as being an insensitive man, cruel yes, but not insensitive. Still he experienced no feeling in this great moment of his life. The whole kingdom of Quadrilater would be soon his, yet the whole affair seemed to be too easily finished to deserve his happiness. Where was Katherine? Why was she not there in front of her army? Did she change that much that she stopped caring for her country?

As one of his men announced that they had broken into the palace , Damian blocked his thoughts about his sister-in-law. After all, from now on , he would be the king of Quadrilater, and Katherine , miles away in her new country, could not do anything to prevent it.

* * *

"Your Majesty…" the constable of the Tower of London addressed the small red-head woman.

Katherine raised her eyes, looking at the man. She seemed older. Not in the unappealing wrinkled-face, way but it was obvious that the happiness of her 17 years had suddenly disappeared. Her endearing naivety and innocence was now replaced by a pale-faced maturity and the shine of her blue eyes was converted in a dull light.

"Yes…" she answered coldly and no feeling could be traced in her voice.

"Let me show you to your room…" the constable said looking at the woman. The King had ordered him to accommodate the queen in a cell, but he did not have the heart of leaving this suddenly grown-up child in a damp dungeon.

The Queen of Quadrilater nodded and followed the man in a dark, simple but comfortable room. She could not care less where they left her. In less than forty eight hours she had lost everything: the last trace of love for her husband, her friends and above all, her home.

* * *

"It was done…"Cromwell, the bearer of bad news told the king and Henry looked at him blankly, trying to remember what his secretary was talking about.

"The Queen…. Was taken to the Tower…" he reminded his master.

"Oh… that…" Henry said thoughtfully.

Henry VIII, king of England was at a dead end. He did not know what to do now that his wife was in the Tower. He had been so keen on sending her there, he wanted her to know that he is the one who has the power so much, but now , that she was actually was imprisoned he had no idea what he should do next.

Theoretically, as she was charged with high treason she should be killed, but of course that was out of the question. He had been furious with her for disobeying him, but as his fury passed he regretted his rash decision. Stupid, infuriating woman, why would se have to always stand up to him? It made him do irrational things such as this.

"Frankly, mister Cromwell… I have no idea what to do next…" Henry unconsciously spoke his mind, letting the royal mask fall for a second.

"Well, your majesty… there are two possible actions…" Cromwell said calmly and Henry looked at him with little interest. "You either pursue the charges or you liberate her…"

"Did she oppose the arrest?" the king asked as if he did not hear what the chancellor had to say.

"No…she was most obedient." Never had the minister believed that he would actually connect the word "obedient" with the queen's behaviour. "There is another thing…"

"Speak…" the king ordered, happy that he avoided the subject of his queen's imprisonment.

"Her brother-in-law, Damian, attacked and conquered Quadrilater…Furthermore, it is said to have already proclaimed himself king." The minister informed calmly.

"So she is no longer queen?" the King asked, feeling a wave of sympathy invading his soul.

"Most likely not, sire…"

"Let her stay in the tower until I decide what to do with her." Henry ordered coldly. The feeling that he had absolute power over Kat was new to him. How would he use this power? To tame the shrew or release her?

* * *

A wave of sickness rushed over her and Katherine, former queen of Quadrilater, fell on the floor with the constant urge to vomit. Dragging herself towards the improvised washing facilities she washed her already cold face with water that was even colder.

What was happening to her? She felt weak and feeble, and was constantly nauseous. Was she ill? Maybe it would be for the better. Maybe if she died in prison, or anywhere for that matter, she would stop feeling the emptiness that was almost physically hurting her. Yes death would be the kindest thing that could happen.

"What date is today, anyway…" she asked randomly, only to hear her own voice, only to make sure that she still existed.

"The 26 of April, my lady…" the guard responded, not knowing that she only asked the question rhetorically.

"Thank you…" She said curtly. "Hey… I will need some…" she yelled urgently but stopped mid-sentence with a look of horror in her blue eyes.

Since she was 14 she used to have her 'monthly indisposition' on the 23rd of each month. Never a day earlier. Never a day later. But now was the 26th . She was never late. Not even once. A new wave of nausea interrupted her thoughts and she was almost sure that it was not some kind of sickness.

"Fuck!" Kat yelled unceremoniously as she realised, that in that very moment she might be carrying England's heir.

* * *

Katherine of Aragon was thinking about the recent events. Mary, on Henry's order, had been taken away to Ludlow. The older queen stared in the fire and thought about the one that was supposed to occupy her place. Katherine of Quadrilater proved to be a true mystery.

How could she, the true Queen of England, define this young vibrant princess? Was Kat her allay? The girl had certainly done some valuable things for her, including the brief moments in which she had reunited her with her daughter. On the other hand, Kat was the woman who effectively took her place. She was the woman that her husband bedded and called 'wife'. So what was the princess to her?

As she was staring in the fire, Katherine of Aragon, understood that Kat was neither her enemy nor her allay. They were simply friends.

* * *

"Sir, can you please call a doctor?" Kat asked the constable of the Tower calmly.

"Are you sick, my lady?" the man asked in a worried voice. The king had not yet sent him orders regarding the queen, and it would have been suicidal to let her die or even get sick.

"Sir … just… please… please… call a doctor" she said with distress. She wanted to make sure whether she was with child or not.

"Of course, my queen…" the constable said, knowing that it would not be proper to ask further questions. Then, he just rushed out of the room, leaving the red-haired woman to her own thoughts.

* * *

The Duke of Suffolk entered Hampton court in a rush. He had to see the king and convince him that he had no right to punish his queen so harshly. He could not believe that Henry was capable of such an atrocity like condemning his own wife to prison and maybe even death. It seemed now that the 'I am king' game that Henry was playing was becoming increasingly dangerous.

Henry was still staying at his desk with his head in his hands , in an ultimate gesture of tiredness. This whole affair with his queen was making him doubt his judgement as a king and as a man. How could he make decisions regarding England if he had to imprison his wife to make her listen to him? It was then that Charles Brandon entered after being announced by one of his servant boys.

"Charles…" the king said blankly knowing, or rather suspecting, the reason why the duke was there.

"Your majesty… I have been witness to a most disturbing event…" the man went straight to the point, not being afraid of the King's reaction to his bluntness.

"What event?" Henry said more for the sake of conversation and hoping to postpone the imminent fight with his childhood friend.

"The Queen's unfair and ruthless imprisonment!" he responding, not willing to be either euphemistic or gentle.

"She disobeyed my orders." The king said calmly, not realizing that there was no need for him to explain his motives to a subject.

"She reunited a mother with her child." Charles did not care if he was cautious or not.

"Not any mother and not any child!" he said annoyed that Charles was making him feel a more pregnant sense of guilt.

"Going against the queen is going against the monarchy!" the duke changed his tactics sensing that the king was annoyed.

"As she clearly stated on our wedding day she is not the monarchy!" Henry remembered with some sort of wired fondness.

"Harry…" Charles tried again "do not do anything to her… please…" he said in an dignified way but the fact that his friend was actually pleading to him annoyed the king to no end.

"And why in the Lord's name Mr. Brandon, are you pleading for the queen… Do you still have some reminiscent feelings for her?" He asked briskly remembering the former liaison between his wife and Suffolk.

"You know , your majesty , that it is not the case!" he said containing his rage at the obscure thought.

"Then why?" Henry asked calmly, in a deathly voice.

"Because it is the right thing to do." The duke said firmly and unceremoniously left the king to boil in his own fury.

'The right thing to do' this is what she said. This was her motto. This is why she went against the world. This is why she defied him constantly. This is what she believed. This is what she lived for. This is why he, Henry the VIII, who could have any woman he desired, loved her.

* * *

Tears soaked her face as the doctor confirmed her pregnancy. Now if she would perish she would kill the child in her womb too. Another death on her conscience. She was no longer alone, she had the responsibility of a new life and Katherine feared that she was not fit to be a mother. If she would ever get to be one. That depended only of one person. And that person was currently meeting with the being she loathed the most, Anne Boleyn.

* * *

"Your majesty?" Anne curtsied in front of the king who looked at her with tired eyes.

At the order of her father she went to see the king. Thomas Boleyn had told her that it was of the uppermost importance to make the king condemn his queen. If the queen was dead, then surely the Boleyn family would be once again advanced. Yet, it was not the advancement of her family that Anne sought. As a cast-away puppy, the previous falcon, had come to beg for the love of her master. It was from this purely sentimental reason that she was now in front of Henry.

"Anne…" he pronounced her name more out of custom than out of kindled passion.

" My king… I have come…" she said stuttering for the first time in her life not knowing what to say, truly she had just come to be near him.

"Yes?" he said calmly not looking at her. Although she was still very desirable there was something between them. The image of Kat, beautiful, perfect , happy, haunted him as a persistent and constant shadow. What was she doing now?

"Do you still love me?" Anne asked suddenly and the question caught him off guard. Had she asked him this five months ago he would have known the answer. Yes? No? Maybe?

The blank stare on Henry's face make Anne understand that he was no longer hers and hers alone. She had to share him with the woman from Quadrilater. The Princess would be always there, no matter how far she physically was, but her shadow would always be there. Either buried in Henry's soul or vivid in his mind, she would be there.

Henry's answer never came for the minister Cromwell entered the office with a worried look on his face. He had just received the report of the doctor that had seen the queen and he did not know how the king would react. The news he brought would probably change everything. Maybe even the way in which England was ruled. Who knew? Both Henry and his wife were two of the most unforeseeable monarchs that the world had ever see. Two of the most powerful too.

"Master Cromwell?" the king asked almost inaudibly, glad that he could postpone the moment in which he had to actually give Anne an answer.

"You Majesty, the queen is pregnant…" Cromwell announced curtly and both he and Anne could see something changed in Henry's eyes, something that scared them both. It was a glimmer of hope.

* * *

_Dear reader,_

_It has been long , i know , and i beg your pardon for making you so shamefully wait. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I will continue to write as soon as possible, probably even this week. Meanwhile, please send your comment and opinions through your reviews._

_Yours Humbly,_

_The Author._

_PS: thank you for being so awfully kind and supportive and still reading my story.  
_


	10. Insanity, Despair and Murder

_AN: Once again I failed to update quickly but my life is a mess at the moment. Still, I am so terribly sorry and so grateful that you are still reading The Queen. Thank you. _

_Advice:Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Insanity, Despair and Murder**

**or How to get freedom**

"Take her out of the tower!" Henry commanded urgently realizing that he had just condemned his pregnant wife to a cold, damp cell

Anne witnessed mortified how because of one sole sentence, one sole event, all her plans went down the drain. Why did that wretched whore have to be pregnant? Why? Anne was beginning to think that her fortune, together with her god had suddenly deserted her. Why a god who favoured her up now would place a child in that woman's womb. The child that she so desperately wanted and needed. The child that might change the fate of England forever.

"Sweet Anne…" Henry whispered being touched by her distress. Although he was constantly choosing to ignore it, all the women in his life had had a great impact on him and were still influencing him. First there was Katherine, who with her sweet nature transformed the teenage child into an infatuated man. Then there was Anne who made him trespass limits that without her would have not been touched. And lastly, Kat, fire-tempered and witty she made him bow to her wishes, she made him forget his own will and desires. Among this three strong women, Henry, the king, tried to make them relent to his commands. None would. They promised, lied, deceived and each, in her own way, continuously held her ground.

* * *

Henry would never forget the day that Kat was brought back from the tower. She was crushed. Not physically, for she was as beautiful as ever, but mentally. Like the queen she was, she came in front of him with dignity not uttering a word. Despite his fairly warm welcome she refused to share her feelings with her husband, being more or less lost in her own world. The big blue eyes that once reflected the sky were now darkened almost dead. She was not insane but depressed. The child that once had faith in the kindness of the world existed no more and was replaced by a lively marble statue.

"Katherine… Kat…" he said gently after almost a week of quietness.

She was standing next to the window, the rays of the sun caressing her white skin. At the sound of his voice she merely turned and waited for him to talk. Henry was frightened by the blank look on her face and unmoving stare of her incredible eyes. Obviously she did not want to have a conversation with him; she was reluctantly complying out of habit.

"My love…" he said quickly, moving next to her, feeling a wave of passionate love for the girl. "Please talk to me…Please…" The king of England begged for he felt guilty. He thought, and he was partially right, that it was his fault that she had changed so much. He should have been more understanding. "Please forgive me, my love…"

"What for? You are the king of England and I am your subject." Her voice was coarse but a faint trace of irony marked her tone.

He looked at her as her insanely blue eyes fixed their stare on the window. Where was the girl that would have yelled at him? Where was the woman that would have threatened him? Where was his Kat?

"I would do anything…" he followed, almost scared that his Katherine was lost forever.

"Let me go back…" she whispered softly neither moving nor looking at him.

"Where?" he asked calmly, seriously questioning her sanity.

"To Quadrilater" she answered in a blank voice.

"Impossible my love…" he spoke to her as if she was an infant who could not distinguish reality from fairytales.

"It's because of the child I am bearing, right?" she said bitterly.

"Our child, my darling, the future heir of England…" he explained. Henry would have done everything to have her back as she was. Everything but one thing: renouncing his future heir. His son.

"Your child… your spawn…" she corrected angrily.

"Katherine… you are my wife! And that child is my heir! If you did not understand yet, let me remind you: your life is here!" all gentility was gone from his voice as she attacked the one thing he wanted the most.

"They need me there. I am their Queen!" she yelled hysterically and Henry could finally see his wife's initial personality returning.

"_Were_. You _were_ their queen!" the happiness caused by the fact that he could finally see the fire of determination returning in her eyes did not surpass the annoyance that she caused him by having such an absurd idea like leaving him.

"So if the child had not existed, I could have gone back?" she screamed angrily at his affirmation.

"Yes!" he answered quickly without thinking.

"Fine!" she retorted crossly and the king left the room trying to cool his temper.

As he went back to his quarters, Henry naively thought that he had managed to both revive Kat and to stripe her of her ridiculous notion of leaving. He was wrong. He did not understand his wife at all. True, by opposing her most ardent of desires, he awoke her determination but he also gave her a new goal. Katherine, queen of Quadrilater loved her country above everything else. And to save that country she would have gone against everyone and everything, even her own child if necessary.

* * *

Everyone in London knew that whoever goes to Madame Masque is up to no good. Madame Masque was actually the "stage name" of Alice Merryweather, a Scottish woman in her sixties who decades ago had proclaimed herself a witch. Living in the poor part of London, this ingenious lady was the owner of a shop that sold different useless love potions and concoctions for women and men desperately in love and in spite of the fact that witchcraft was strictly forbidden by law, and that it was punishable by death, Madame Masque's high ranking faithful clientele had protected the shop for more than four decades. It was amazing how many of the king's courtiers actually used this kind of notorious beverages. Although she knew that her liquors had no effect and basically deceived her customers and mocked the sentiment of love, in order to calm her conscience, this female specimen referred to her trade, as "the art of giving people hope" Also with no remorse and to supplement her revenues, she sold herbs for whores to guard themselves against unwanted pregnancies. These special herbs were the only effective thing that she kept in her shop.

When the two hooded figures entered the store, the madam could have not predicted that she would be the cause of a series of events that would shatter England forever. The two figures were obviously noblewomen by the rich cloth in which they were dressed and the self-proclaimed witch grinned in delight at the prospect of making a good sale.

"Good day, my ladies…" the woman said in a fake sweet voice.

"I have heard that you are selling some herbs … against pregnancy…" the taller woman spoke in a royally commanding voice while her companion stood unmoving.

"Yes… yes… a pretty girl like you should be able to please boys without conceiving bastards…" the old woman said in the same voice and her interlocutor felt sick.

"The child is already conceived… I want to get rid of the thing!" the woman spoke coldly realising that the so-called witch understood her wrong.

"Oh… oh… then that is a different matter… how long has it been since the child was conceived?" seeing that her customer was not appreciating her welcoming tone she had resumed to an impersonal business-like voice.

"Two maybe three months…"

"Then this is for you. " the shopkeeper gave the noblewoman a small bag with herbs and the woman paid the sufficient amount of money for almost ten bags. As she was paying Mme Merryweather noticed the spectacular golden wedding ring on her customer's hand. The hooded women never said another word and after the shopkeeper told them the way in which the herbs should be administered they stormed out of the shop as quietly as they had entered.

"No wonder that she does not want her husband to know that she was naughty…" Masque said in the same sweet voice, remembering the beautiful ring. Fortunately for her, she did not notice that the initials engraved on the ring were HK. Otherwise she would have been charged with treason.

* * *

Katherine was impulsive by nature and usually rushed forward without giving her actions a second thought, but in this matter she knew that precaution was needed. Thus, before going to Madame Masque she made sure that no one would even question where she was. She asked one of her most faithful ladies in waiting, Jane Seymour, to accompany her and swore her to secrecy. To be certain of the success of her escapade, the queen wore dark clothes and hooded robes hoping that no one would recognise her. The mission complete and plants acquired, the young woman dismissed her ladies wishing for a quiet moment before allowing the herbs to serve their purpose.

Usually led by reason rather than emotion, and proud of it, the young queen found, not without surprise, that she felt somewhat sorry for what she was going to do. The foetus developing in her womb was after all a human being, and never before had she killed a human being.

Kat looked in the mirror but instinctively turned away. The image disgusted her. The reflection of the redhead woman did not have anything of the girl that she used to be. The once fair skin was now deathly white, the messy hair was now wild and the blue eyes, no longer kind but fanatic. It was the reflection of those eyes that made her question her own sanity. Their intense shine, their frozen stare. Kat was almost sure that those where not the eyes of a normal person, but the looks of a bloodthirsty animal.

Refusing to turn to watch the frightful picture of the unknown woman, the queen of England, raised the beverage brewed carefully from the plants bought earlier. It had a stringent smell that made her nostrils flatter and she supposed the taste will be as awful as the odour.

"To Quadrilater!" she said softly and with steady movements took the cup to her lips. With a mouthful she drank the whole potion and waited.

* * *

Henry was planning the christening of his son when Doctor Linacre told him. It was a fact he had heard before. It was a fact he was used to so he could not understand the pain and bitterness that plagued before. Henry had lost children before. Henry was used to loosing his sons and daughters. Apparently, the habit did not make the fact less painful.

"Why did she loose it?" he asked calmly trying to hide his feelings.

"I do not know my lord… the fetus seemed healthy and so did the queen…" the doctor stated with genuine confusion.

"You are useless…" Henry said bitterly "Was it at least a boy?"

"He indeed had the appearance of a male…" Linacre said not offended by the king's comment. He was, after all, the best doctor in England.

"Leave!" the monarch stated bluntly and the physician was more than happy to comply.

With swift moves the king proceeded towards the queen's apartments. He had to be there for her even if his loss was great. But, on the other hand, it was her fault. It was common knowledge than whenever a woman miscarried, it was strictly the woman's fault. Thus why would he, king of England, console her when she had done something to loose his son? Pondering on that certain matter and deciding on settling it later, Henry turned on his heels and proceeded towards the chambers of the Boleyn's. There he would find comfort in Anne's arms. He was sure of that.

Meanwhile, the queen waited. Not grieve stricken, but anxious. She waited for him to let her go. Faking sadness for the sake of the appearances, the queen's soul rejoiced at the thought of finally going home.

* * *

Henry entered without being announced in Anne's room. Unknown to him, she was waiting. Anne Boleyn had long waited for the moment, when the wretched girl that was pretending to be his wife and queen, made a mistake. And Anne knew the queen's mistake very well. Now she was prepared to unleash the full force of her revelations on the king and, of course, against the queen.

"I am so sorry for your loss, your majesty…" Anne said sweetly not being taken aback by the king's shocked face. How could she know? It had been mere minutes since he , himself , had found out…

"What are you talking about?" he asked falsely and Anne smiled sympathetically.

"The Queen's miscarriage, of course…" She said calmly.

"How do you know of this most unfortunate event?" He asked coolly.

"The queen's actions are widely known in court…" She mocked raising his curiosity.

"Anyway, it was God's will…" Henry said calmly , eager to drop the subject.

"Or the Queen's will…" Anne said cruelly and Henry looked at her. Her usually sweet face seemed made of stone with a ruthless glimmer in her eyes. For a moment she stopped being a sweet mistress, becoming a bloodthirsty hangman.

"What do you mean?" he asked in the same calm voice.

"Your majesty, there are different ways to get rid of … unwanted children…" she almost spat even if she regained her sweet composure.

"You do realize that these are grave accusations against your queen…" he answered not letting his quick temper get the better of him.

"I have it on very good authority, that her majesty used some herbs to trigger the miscarriage…"

"Who told you?" he said in a freezing voice. "For God sake's woman, you are telling me that my wife murdered our child, I think it is my right to know who your source is" Henry yelled no longer being able to control himself.

"The lady that went with her to purchase the herbs. Her name is Jane Seymour…" Anne said softly being afraid that the rage of the king will be directed towards her.

"So it is true…" Henry said bitterly "The whore killed my son!"

"I am sorry , your majesty…" Anne followed in a sympathetic voice.

"It is not you who should be sorry… "Henry said briskly and proceeded towards the door. " When I am finished with her she will be sorry!"

* * *

As the king stormed out of the room, Anne leaned against the desk out of sheer exhaustion. A dark, tall figure appeared from behind the thick red curtain with a satisfied smile on his face. Thomas Boleyn could already see the alleviation of his family. He could feel it.

"The Queen is dead! Long live Queen Anne!" he whispered softly only for his daughter to hear and as it on cue two identical grins appeared on both faces. The Boleyn's never gave up.

* * *

_Dear Reader, _

_This is a new instalment of The Queen. The story will sadly come to an end soon. I will probably write only one more chapter , maybe two... Hopefully you like this chapter and please send your comments through your reviews... _

_Love,_

_The Author_


	11. Phoenixes can be reborn, emotions cannot

**A/N:**_ Thank you! Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Phoenixes can be reborn, emotions cannot**

**or How can a year be longer than a lifetime**

"Look at me!" he said with fury. "Bitch, look at me!"

She looked at him as if she did not know him. He was different. No longer the man that she loved, or at least wanted to love. His face hard, his brow furrowed in distaste, his eyes shining in anger. All trace of sympathy lost from those features, all trace of love or even lust disappeared along the short course of their marriage. He sickened her.

He looked at her for the last time. She was a shadow. No longer touchable, no longer

desirable. Her fashionable pale skin seemed dead, her beautiful blue eyes were insane, and her dignified posture looked like a badly craved lifelike statue, stiff and rigid. She disgusted him

They were two strangers like in the beginning, but the allure of the game had vanquished. They no longer needed or wanted to know each other. Two poor strangers caught in a game of power and ambition, and they both knew it. No flirts, no stolen kisses, no lovely compliments; all were futile devices of the past that could no longer be used in this deathly masquerade. A short year of marriage reduced to mirrors and smoke.

"Let me go…" she whispered, and the words were like venin to his ears.

"Never!" he said with a cruel glint in his eyes.

Like frustrated gamblers they would part with no second glance. Both had gambled everything and to some extent they both lost. The king and queen were, ironically, alike at last. They were one in the end.

"You … you witch! You will be taken to the tower and killed... like you killed the child!" he yelled at her and Kat smiled insanely.

"I will go home…" she said calmly smiling mockingly at him.

The fist collided with her soft pale cheeks and his queen fell on the floor from the impact. As always, his fury won the better of him. Kat raised her head slowly, shocked that he had actually hit her. On the pale-white face, next to her left eye, a dark bruise was forming slowly. A last token of affection.

"Where is your love, my king?" she said in a somber voice not raising herself from the floor but piercing his eyes with her blue stare.

"Why did you end it this way, whore?" he whispered, trying to suppress the tears of fury that were threatening to spill.

"If not like this… how, my love? You are unworthy of any noble sentiment!" Kat did not raise her voice. She whispered every world, emphasizing every sound, as if wanting to make her words physically hurt him.

"Fucking whore! You tell me that I am unworthy of love? How dare you imply that when it is you that should beg mercy and affection from me? Bloody harlot! Your life is mine! You are fucking mine! You are bound to obey and serve me, not go and chase imaginary kingdoms hoping to get a crown that should have never been yours in the first place!"

"As you say, my lord…" she said with disarming calm and only a hint of irony, raising her gaze towards the man who in the eyes of all earthly institutions, was her husband.

"Harlot!" he declared roughly heading towards his own apartments leaving Kat in looking at the closed door. With a sigh she sat on her royal bed looking at the surroundings. How many queens had slept in this room? How many times have they prayed to God to keep them strong? How many times did they weep for their miserable lives?

Kat did not know it, but like her predecessors before her, she cried. She cried for herself, for her dead child, for Quadrilater. But most of all she cried for Henry.

* * *

Henry believed that Thomas Cromwell had a secret power to ask the most irritating questions at the most inopportune of times. Having the almost supernatural gift to get a whiff of every tragedy in the court, his prime minister would always come to report them at the worst of times or if the mishap involved the king himself, he would come for instructions when Henry was usually in his foulest mood. Thus, when Cromwell crept into his office the king already knew why the chancellor was there.

"My lord, what are your instructions for the queen?" the man said in his awfully calm voice and Henry smirked at how predictable the chancellor was.

"For all I care she could rot in the Tower" he said bitterly trying not to think of the implications of his words. In all truth, the king felt guilty. Not because he knew that it was his rash actions that partly contributed to the destruction of his marriage, but because he did not have the power to forgive. He, who always though himself superior to any man, was unable to perform an act that would have maybe meant the salvation of his happiness.

"I have received reports that the Queen plans to head for Quadrilater as soon as possible. There is a carriage waiting for her outside the city of London…" Cromwell said in a quiet voice, hopping that the king will not be further aggravated.

"Is it so? And who made such an arrangement?" Henry asked evenly.

"Lord Charles Brandon. Shall I give the order to stop them?" the chancellor was sure that his king would be positively furious with his wife's planned escape, and as a opportunity to further elevate himself in the monarch's eyes, had all the means to put a stop to the queen's devices.

Henry considered for a minute his decision which was quite impressive for a person who relied on his impulsive nature to give orders. Here he was, confronted with a tempting idea: punishing Kat for everything that she had done to him. At that very moment he was holding everything she hold dear into his hands, her title, her country , her life. For a moment the king saw only fitting to destroy her like she did to all his dreams and hopes of having an heir. Sadistically, he thought that she deserved it.

But on the other hand, was Kat the only one to blame for the dissolution of their unfortunate yet rewarding marriage? Maybe not entirely. He, proud Henry the VIII was ready to admit that the nature of his character conflicted at times with his wife's and that she was not entirely to blame. From the beginning Henry had known that she was different in every way. No Tudor Rose. No alluring courtesan. From the beginning he knew that she was practical and quite pragmatic. To some extent she reminded him of Wolsey. Yet he decided to ignore those traits and treat her like he would have treated any other woman. Henry knew that he was to blame. Yet so, he wasn't the one who killed the child.

Should she be killed for taking an unborn life? Especially the life of a prince of England? Under normal circumstances Henry would have said "Yes" and sentenced the woman to a bitter life of imprisonment or even death. But this was Kat. She meant too much for him, even if he constantly refused to acknowledge it, for him to dismiss the matter so easily. His beautiful impulsive Kat. His smart Queen. The murderer of his child.

"My Lord?" Thomas Cromwell asked hesitantly wanting to wake up the king from his reverie.

"Mr. Cromwell… we have never had this conversation. It never happened. Tomorrow morning after she is safely out of English territory I will be blissfully unaware that she left and you will give me the news then." Henry said firmly, a soft quivering being traced in his powerful voice.

"Yes my lord…" the secretary said bluntly, hiding his surprise at the king's decision.

After Cromwell closed the door behind himself, Henry felt surprisingly pleased. He was well aware of the fact that he had left Kat escape, that he had in fact given her freedom. Yet he felt good about it. She would be free to do as she pleased and he hoped, in time, he would be liberated as well. Liberated from her charms, from her wits, from her intoxicating love.

* * *

Lord Charles Brandon liked to think that he was a ladies' man and that no woman could make him truly fall in love. As he was going at fast pace towards the room of the queen he was still under this lifelong impression. Then he saw her.

Kat was leaning against the window of her apartments staring into the empty space. The queen was distraught and it was obviously showing on her face. Her blue eyes empty, her small frame shaking with tension, the now 18-year-old looked far older than her age. Yet, for Brandon the woman was the most beautiful female he had seen. In all honesty, the duke did not know what had triggered such a reaction, for he had seen his queen many times and even bedded her once. Maybe it was the fact that she was either leaving or being executed, maybe the fact that she was the personification of the forbidden fruit had dawned on him or maybe it was her sweet vulnerable poise, so unlike her strong character. The man did not know. All he knew was that when he saw her he felt a warm fluttering in his chest, reaction which, to the duke's mind, could have been love.

"My lady?" he said softly not to startle the troubled queen while devouring her with his blue stare.

"Lord Suffolk, what a charming surprise." She said calmly knowing that Brandon was one of her few friends at court. Maybe the only one who could actually help her.

"You are scared…" he said matter-of-factly wishing to fill the awkward silence between them.

"He wants to kill me, Charles! I naively thought that if the baby was gone he would let me go home!" Kat answered in a grieved voice still retaining her composure.

"He won't…"

"He will, Charles! I was so wrong! So wrong! And I lost everything because of it! My title, my family and my country." She spoke in a whisper and the duke had to step closer to hear what she was saying.

"I won't let him!" the man said abruptly moved by her plight. " I have arranged for a ship to take you home. I have known the captain for some years. He is quite trustworthy. I can take you to the ship tonight using the secret corridor form your room to exit the palace. Outside an unmarked carriage will be waiting for us." He said everything in a breath well aware that he sounded quite desperate.

Katherine looked at him incredulously. This man that she had dismissed as merely a children's crush was prepared to risk so much for her. He was giving her freedom. Was he really, thought? What was waiting for her in Quadrilater if not death and destruction?

"Thank you…" the queen had made her mind. If she were to die she preferred to do it in her own country as a monarch not on foreign land as a traitor. "I have to do one more thing though…"

* * *

There were not many things that could surprise Katherine of Aragon. She had seen a great deal of things and she knew, or so she hoped, the nature of man. Yet, when the court poet, Thomas Wyatt came in haste and gave her the letter, the old queen felt startled especially after seeing the author of the piece of writing.

_"My most gracious and noble queen, (or dare I say friend?)_

_I am writing this to you in the eve of my departure for I feel it is necessary to do so. My lady, you have given me a most important lesson in dignity and nobility and for that I thank you. Maybe if I would have followed it I would not be in such a predicament._

_I fear that the letter will be short for my time is short. For what is worth I wish to say that you are the true queen of this country and that if Henry was half the man I expected him to be he would have never married me and discarded you._

_My lady, you once said that I will make a great monarch. I go now to Quadrilater in hope to make your faith in me worthwhile. Maybe I will someday become a queen of hearts in my own right… Like the people of London, I want to say one more thing: "Have strength over your enemies!" and never give up. Please, do not let that harlot win. For both of us._

_Your most devoted subject and friend,_

_Katherine, Queen of Quadrilater "_

The former queen smiled at the note and folded it carefully. True to her promise when they first met, the princess had looked after her to the very end. And probably unknowingly to anyone, even herself, by placing her trust on her, Kat had given Katherine the greatest gift possible. The one thing that the older woman lacked: hope.

"You already are a queen of hearts, and you do not even realize it." Katherine said to herself while she placed the letter in the same container she held the things she had brought from Spain years ago. There she only kept her most treasured possessions.

* * *

The wooden ship ,optimistically called "Liberty" ,was waiting for the black carriage, its sailors content to have a moment of rest before the long journey ahead of them. As the carriage arrived the last preparations for the departure were made and as the captain was going ahead to greet his passenger he stopped to give the two people in front of the ship a little privacy.

"So I guess this is where we part ways…" Kat said calmly hugging the duke warmly.

"Yes…" he said with a trace of regret. Kat smiled one more time, made sure that her trunks were handled carefully onboard and turned towards the ship. She had absolutely no idea how to say goodbye. She did not know if she even wanted to say goodbye.

"Let me come with you" he said impulsively as she was turning away from him.

Kat stared at him and smiled calmly. The wind was playing with her unbound red curls and her skin shone in the moonlight. She looked at Brandon, at his fine features at his muscular body and lovely warm blue eyes, so unlike Henry's. With a swift move she placed a cold hand on his hot cheek and kissed his full lips delicately.

"No" she replied in a whisper. "Thank you, but no"

"It is about him, is it not?" Charles asked sadly.

"Charles darling, I took away his pride, his wife, his son. I could not possibly, in good conscience, take away his best friend as well!" Kat answered honestly with a small smile. She quickly hugged the duke of Suffolk and boarded the ship that would take her home.

"Do you still love him?" the man yelled after her as she was looking at him from the deck.

"No…" she said calmly "Never did. Never will"

She was lying and they both knew it. As the small wooden ship was leaving the shore of England behind, the queen felt tears fall from her eyes. Those tears were the last tribute she paid to the country she was leaving , to the friends she had made, to her love.

* * *

"Where to, my lady?" the captain of the ship asked in a thick Irish accent

"Death" she said quietly more for herself than for the captain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that…" he asked again not hearing what she had said.

"We are going to Quadrilater…"

**The End**

* * *

_Author's note: _

_Dear reader,_

_It's been too long and I apologize for it. I hope you enjoyed this story that has been close to my heart and I would very much like to receive your comments through your reviews. _

_Love,_

_lemondrop._

_PS: see you soon_


	12. The story continues

**SEQUEL NOTICE**

**I know that I am about two years too late, but, as a tribute to all of you that have followed my very first story, The Queen, I have posted an one-shot sequel that ties some loose ends and answers most of your questions.  
**

**If you want to find out what happened with Kat and Quadrilater and how Henry deals with life after she is gone, feel free to read my new one-shot story. **

**As a bonus, to make you better understand how the events that are the product of my imagination tie in with the events of actual history, I have complied the following timeline. The events in italics exist only in my imagination. **

**I hope this makes things clearer for you and if you decide to give it a try, I hope that you will enjoy the sequel. **

**Lots of love, **

**Lemondrop**

* * *

**TIMELINE **

**1509- Henry marries Catherine of Aragon **

_**28th (or 29th, considering that leap years weren't taken into consideration until 1582) of February, 1514- Katherine, the second daughter of King George and Queen Margaret of Quadrilater is born**_

**1522- Anne comes to court **

**1527- Henry tells Catherine that he wants a divorce (after 18 years of marriage) **

**June 18, 1529 – Catherine makes her impassioned speech during the Legatine Court**

**October 1529- Thomas More becomes chancellor **

**December 24, 1529- Henry tells Catherine that the Church of Canterbury is more important than that of Rome and that he intends to declare the pope a heretic. **

_**January 1530- Scared of a potential separation from Rome, Thomas More convinces the parliament to allow the king to remarry only if he chooses a Catholic bride of royal blood. **_

_**February 1530- the search for a new wife begins although it's thoroughly unsuccessful as not many European princesses are willing to marry what they consider to be a married man. **_

_**October 1530- Thomas Moore and the parliament decide on Kat as the future wife of the king.**_

_**March- 1531, Kat leaves for England (chapter 1) **_

_**April 1531- Henry and Kat meet at Whitehall (chapter 1)**_

_**May 1531- King George dies in a hunting accident and two weeks after, his wife dies as well, apparently, from a broken heart. (Mentioned in chapter 3) **_

_**April-June 1531- Kat meets Catherine of Aragon, Mary and gets to know the king better (chapter 2) **_

**June 1531- Henry tries to appease Catherine by allowing her to see her daughter _(although__it__is__a__historical__event,__its__correspondent__in__The__Queen__is__the__altercation__between__Kat__and__Cromwell__in__chapters__3__and__4)_ **

_**12th June (The same day) 1531- Kat finds out her parents died and that she is queen of Quadrilater (chapter 4) **_

_**13th June 1531- Kat and Charles spend the night together and Catherine falls ill. (chapter 5) **_

_**July 1st 1531- Kat signs the document through which she agrees to marry the king (chapter 6) **_

**July 14 1531- Catherine of Aragon is banished from court and Henry never sees her again. _(true__historical__event,__showed__in__chapter__6)_**

_**July 16 1531- Armanda tells Damian that Kat is getting married in two days and he decides to hasten his plans for attack (chapter 6) **_

_**July 18th 1531- Henry Marries Kat (he is 40 years old and she is 17) (chapter 7) **_

_**December 1531- Damian's armies attack Agnor, the capital of Quadrilater (chapter 8) **_

_**January 1532- Mary and Kat visit her mother, she finds out that her country is under attack and is imprisoned in the Tower (chapter 8) **_

_**Beginning of February, 1532- Henry finds out that Kat is pregnant and takes her out of the Tower of London (chapter 9) **_

_**March 1532- She asks Henry to allow her to go back to her country but he refuses (chapter 10)**_

_**Early April 1532- She aborts her child and with Charles' help she flees England. (end of chapter 10/ chapter 11)**_

_**Late April-Beginning of May, 1532- Henry annuls his marriage to Kat and is free to pursue his relationship with Anne **_

**October, 1532 - Henry and Anne live together openly in Greenwich **

**January 25, 1533- Henry marries Anne Boleyn **


End file.
